


How Do You Want Me?

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, but also plenty of, but sam is a patient dom training her adorable yet emotionally broken sub alex, i guess most people read this as sam and alex being vers, so yes there will be feelings, the evolution of something more, there's also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Sam stopped to ask, “I know we don’t really know each other but-“Alex leapt at the opportunity, fighting back the fear of rejection. “Wanna come over for drinks?”--The development of their relationship from strangers to Friends with Benefits to lying to everyone around them about how they're totally NOT dating.





	1. First Move

**Author's Note:**

> I took canon and warped it. Alex and Maggie were only engaged for three months until the whole 'kids' fight and they broke up. 
> 
> This fic starts three months after they broke up. 3x1 happened, so Sam and Alex met. Not sure how much canon I will keep in here though.
> 
> :'D this first time is mostly tender, woops
> 
> Also I know nothing about Reign's powers except for what I saw in 3x1, but for the sake of this fic, she can turn her superpowers on and off? Is that too much of a stretch?

Lounging on the loveseat in her sister’s living room, Alex sipped on her glass of water. The cold liquid was refreshing but even after an intervention, she still longed for the burn of liquor. Because of her sister though, she was one month sober and religiously attending Kara’s infamous game nights every Friday.

“We played Scattergories last time.” Winn argued from his seat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Kara defended her stance on the matter with a shake of her head. “But there aren’t even enough controllers for everyone to play Wii!”

Alex shot James a playfully annoyed look and he grinned back as Winn and Kara continued to bicker about which game they should play tonight.

Winn over exaggerated a groan, “We can take turns! We’re all adults!”

“He just wants to beat you at bowling again.” Alex interjected, fighting a grin at Winn’s betrayed look.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the tech-geek. “Not gonna happen.” She gave a toothy smile. “I’ve been practicing.”

Winn tried to instigate a showdown. “Oh it’s on Kara!” He challenged.

But then there was a knock on the door and Kara squinted her eyes towards the door. The way she immediately lit up and bounded across the room to open it, Alex knew that Lena arrived- probably with potstickers.

“Hey you guys!” Kara hugged Lena, swaying them both for a moment before she moved back to greet Lena’s friend, “So glad you could make it, Sam. Now we have an even number for tonight.”

Alex glanced over and she gasped quietly when she saw the new company. _The cute mom from earlier this week!_

The three women crossed the room and Sam smiled at Alex. “Hey, I know you.”

Alex sat up to set her glass on the coffee table, “Hey, yeah, what a surprise to see you here.”

Everyone looked between them for a moment until Sam explained to Lena, “We met earlier this week at the statue unveiling.”

“Ah, yes… _That_ disaster.”

Kara sidehugged Lena and started the introductions, “Guys, this is Sam, Lena’s best friend. These two are Winn and James.” Winn waved and James smiled, then she nodded to Alex, “And that’s my sister, Alex.”

Sam took a seat next to Alex while Kara and Lena plopped down by James on the opposite couch. Alex didn’t mind the cute stranger sitting beside her, despite the nervousness she felt bubbling up. The DEO agent tried to ignore the weird feeling and luckily the rest of the gang distracted her.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Kara asked, playing the part of the hostess.

“I’ll have a glass of wine,” Said Lena, “Thank you darling.”

Kara nodded. “What about you, Sam?”

“Oh, I’ll have the same.”

Alex handed her sister the empty glass and gave her a hopeful smile. “Make that three.” Even though the night just started, she already felt she needed something to calm her down. She didn’t know how else to deal with the fact that the woman kept sneaking glances at her.

Kara rolled her eyes and took Alex’s empty glass. Lena stood, “Let me help you, Kara.”

“So really guys, what game haven’t we played in a while?”

Alex smirked and playfully suggested, “Clue.”

“No, no, no, no.” Kara insisted from the kitchen. “Nuh-uh.”

“Clue would be fun.” Sam said; she didn’t understand the distain the young reporter had towards the board game.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful woman. Her heart skipped a beat when Sam gave her a soft smile. Realizing with a start that she _might_ be _super_ attracted to the woman, Alex looked away.

“Not the way Alex plays.” Kara grumbled as she gave Sam her glass of wine and Alex her glass of water.

Alex’s grin fell into a pout, both at the dismissal of her favorite game and the fact that Kara _still_ wouldn’t let her drink. Especially now when she needed it… She took a sip and put her drink down, avoiding Sam’s searching eyes.

Lena nudge Kara, who had just plopped down. Alex shook her head as they managed a silent exchange with only raised eyebrows and facial expressions. Then Kara, defeated, sighed out, “I’ll go get the game…”

Three Clue cards were randomly pulled and tucked away in the secret envelope. The rest were distributed evenly among the group; pencil and paper were given out to each player. Because of the large number of players, everyone was at a disadvantage- much to Kara’s delight. However, after three turns and asking two questions Alex said,

 “I’m gonna make an accusation.”

Kara groaned. “You can’t be serious…”

Alex leaned forward to grab the envelope as she prepared to pull the hidden cards, she said, “Colonel Mustard in the Billiard Room with the Knife.”

The DEO agent grinned at the victory and turned her head to gauge Sam’s reaction. The gorgeous woman looked impressed. _Mission accomplished._

Meanwhile Kara threw her cards on the table. “See!” She complained to Lena. “We barely started playing.”

Alex laughed and gestured for everyone to hand her their cards. “Okay, you guys play again and I’ll sit this round out.”

She shuffled the cards and Sam asked, “Are you a detective or something?”

Alex winced at the title. The memory of Maggie still stung, but she only fumbled handing out the cards for a moment. “Close.” She shrugged. “Federal Agent.”

Despite what she said to Kara as soon as the game began, Alex kept tabs on everything that was happening. It was easier to pretend to be lost in the game rather than focus on how Sam and herself had _gravitated_ towards each other. Their thighs were practically touching at this point.

And when Alex leaned over into Sam’s side, _just_ to sneak a peek at her cards (nothing more), Sam tilted her hand to show her what she had.

Almost forgetting about the rest of the gang, Alex borrowed the notepad resting on Sam’s thigh and quickly wrote out, ‘Go to the Conservatory next.’

The CFO moved her character along and asked a question. After, Alex wrote another note, ‘Ask about the lead pipe.’ Sam took a sip of her wine and when her turn came up next, she asked Alex’s question.

At James’s begrudged answer, it was pretty obvious who did what where. Alex set the notepad back on Sam’s thigh and was happy to settle back into the comfortable couch. She would let the business woman handle the rest and Sam didn’t disappoint. The woman nodded at her and Alex grinned proudly.

When it was Sam’s turn again, she announced, “I’m going to make an accusation.”

“Okay, that’s not fair.” Winn butted in.

Kara glared at Alex. “You’re supposed to sit this one out.”

Alex shrugged. “Just helping a smart lady out.”

Sam scooted closer to the table, her knee rested innocently against Alex’s. Alex felt a jolt of _something_. Sparks? Tangible energy of her confusing want to be closer to the woman?

As though Sam had no idea what she was doing to Alex, she said “So… Mrs. White in the Kitchen with the Rope.”

Their eyes met (was she trying to see Alex’s approval?) and she said, “Nice one.”

James rolled his eyes. “I think it’s time for another game.”

Kara perked up, “Monopoly!”

Winn, James and Alex protested but they relented at her pout. Kara somehow managed not to use her super speed to clean up Clue and set up Monopoly.

“Can I at least sit on the couch if we’re going to be playing this for the next couple hours?” Winn eyed the spot on the other side of Alex.

The DEO agent stared down at him, challenging the man. She _loved_ the fear in his eyes, but she didn’t argue when Sam insisted there was plenty of room.

The loveseat probably wasn’t designed to hold three people, but they made it work. If Alex was almost completely pressed into Sam’s side to avoid touching Winn… Well, no one said anything and she sure didn’t complain about the close proximity.

Alex’s heart beat fast and her throat was dry despite all the water she had drank.

An hour in, Lena and Sam were dominating the game. Of course the two businesswomen were able to give Kara a challenge.

Alex had avoided eye contact with the charming woman for about half an hour now, so when Sam touched her knee, she nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked at the woman, trying to keep a poker face.

Sam had an eyebrow cocked up. She leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. “I know you’ve been cheating.”

Alex didn’t even register the words at first, too busy soaking in the feeling of Sam’s warm breath on her ear and how she wanted the woman to keep whispering to her all night.

But then her mouth dropped open for a moment and her ears burned red. So her sleight of hand trick hadn’t worked…

Alex gave her a lopsided grin. She whispered back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stealing an extra $100 every other round was the only way she had stayed in the game as long as she had.

Sam hummed and casually slung an arm behind Alex to rest on the couch cushion. Alex’s heart galloped at the small gesture, but she shot Kara a smile at her curious look.

To make up for her cheating, she gave Winn a break the next time he landed on her property. Instead of letting him go bankrupt, she offered “Go get me a beer and I’ll waive the rent.”

Winn looked at Kara and got her okay. “If you wanna play all night.” She challenged.

Winn scrambled up and retrieved Alex a beer, but it was too late for him to make a recovery. His next turn, he landed on Kara’s property and she had no mercy for him.

James and Alex (even with her cheating) ended up going bankrupt soon after.

So Alex got comfortable on the couch with Sam’s arm still around her. At the first gentle touch of Sam’s hand on Alex’s shoulder, the older woman felt her nervousness border on dangerous levels. She basked in the small strokes of Sam’s fingertips against her shoulder.

“You ladies have fun.” James said, letting out a tired breath. “It’s time for me to get going.”

Winn nodded and stood. “Same here. This game is gonna go on forever between two CEO’s and Super- uh, super smart Kara over there.”

Alex tripped Winn with a glare for his fumble.

The game continued for _hours_ between the three ladies. Sam was thoroughly distracting but at midnight, Alex thought it was time to call it quits. “Okay, I need to go.”

Sam laughed and looked at the time. “I should be going too.”

“You should come back next week!” Kara said as she and Lena stood to see them out.

Sam smiled and gathered her things, “Yeah! You guys are a lot of fun.”

Alex hugged Kara goodbye. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.” Kara rubbed her back and released her.

Alex opened the door for Sam and they got in the elevator. It was awkward for a moment before, “It was really cool to see you again.” Alex nearly bashed her head into the wall for how lame she sounded, but Sam didn’t seem to notice her lack of ability to flirt. _Flirt?!_

“Small world.” Sam teased.

Alex laughed. “Lena said the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alex ran a hand through her hair. “I kinda helped her out during one of those disasters and _then_ we were introduced by Kara.”

Sam tilted her head, her brown eyes were mesmerizing. “So you’re the agent that saved her life.” Sam reached out to touch Alex’s arm. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without Lena.”

Alex swallowed, fighting the urge to look down at Sam’s hand on her arm. “Just, ya know.” She licked her lips. “Doing my job.”

They both smiled at the cliché. The elevator finally dinged and Sam stepped out, they matched footfalls as they walked down the hallway. Alex wasn’t looking forward to parting ways.

She didn’t want to stop seeing her. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to invite the woman over to her place…

“I, um-“ Alex didn’t know how to _voice_ what she was thinking. Was the other woman even interested? Was it smart to ask for something _more_ from a mutual friend?

She could feel Sam’s eyes on her, but she was still internally struggling with her feelings. She had forgotten how consuming physical attraction could be. She hadn’t felt it for anyone but Maggie. While she grieved for their relationship, Alex stayed as far away from women as possible.

But now she faced a problem: Sam was just so _beautiful_ and Alex was just so _gay._

“You seem really cool.”

Alex smiled, “You too.”

And it seemed like the attraction was mutual.

They exited the building and Sam stopped to ask, “I know we don’t really know each other but-“

Alex leapt at the opportunity, fighting back the fear of rejection. “Wanna come over for drinks?”

* * *

Entering her apartment, Alex felt almost dizzy with nervousness. She hated the idea of falling back into drinking, but she asked, “So, um, whiskey good for you?”

Sam nodded, setting her jacket on the barstool.

Alex went into her liquor cabinet. She hadn’t opened it in a while but she needed it if tonight was gonna go where she wanted it to go. She filled two glasses with ice and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. As she poured the first glass, her hand shook and she cursed under her breath.

Coming up beside her, Sam put a hand on her arm. Alex set the bottle down and leaned heavily against the counter. “Hey, are you okay?”

Alex nodded, eyes glued to the two glasses in front of her. She huffed out a laugh, “No, yeah. I’m fine.”

She was overwhelmed slightly. A beautiful woman was in her apartment and she was _excited_ , but she hadn’t done anything like this before. She was actually interested in Sam and she didn’t wanna screw this up.She felt like she already was though. Maggie used to find her fumbling endearing, but would Sam just see it as inexperience? Never mind how guilty she felt for pouring herself a drink- Kara would be so disappointed…

Sam ducked her head, trying to look past the curtain of hair that fell over Alex’s face. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Alex finally looked up. “I do.. I want to.” She shrugged a shoulder up and admitted with a shy smile, “It’s just been a while.”

The other woman reached up to tuck Alex’s short hair behind her ears. Alex turned, hip resting against the counter, to face Sam. She gripped the CFO’s elbow and her thumb rubbed rhythmically.

Sam’s soft gaze calmed her, but Alex’s breath hitched slightly when she started to lean in to kiss her for the first time. Still, she met the woman halfway with closed eyes and a pounding heart.

Their lips pressed together chastely at first and then Sam’s lips moved gently against hers. Alex pulled her closer and wrapped her other arm around the woman’s back. She felt Sam’s hand twine through her hair.

They kissed slowly. The low heat built until it burned.

Alex wanted more…

Sam pulled back for air and Alex followed her forward, only keeping their lips an inch apart. They were both breathless and as they took a moment to recover, Alex rested her forehead against the other woman’s. She kept her eyes closed to focus on the puffs of breath between them.

Then Alex fisted a handful of Sam’s shirt and leaned forward to kiss her again. Sam practically fell into her. Sam held Alex’s hip, squeezing.

Their lips parted slightly and wow, Alex had missed kissing like this. She had missed _this_ feeling. The way her body just reacted to the point where a kiss could deliciously melt her brain and she could only _feel_.

She reveled in the way Sam’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip. The way she pulled softly at her hair, keeping them connected. And how they wanted and _needed_ to minimize the space between them. Sam’s thigh pressed between her own and their hips were flush together.

She felt a low coiling pressure building. She _wanted_ Sam so much and it absolutely terrified her.

Alex pulled back; she met Sam’s dark, dilated eyes. She pecked a kiss to her lips one more time and then she took her hand and led Sam across the apartment. Standing beside the bed, Alex kissed both of her cheeks and then her lips again. Then Alex disconnected long enough to lay on her back in the middle of the bed with Sam crawling towards her.

They kissed- all wet heat. Alex’s hand tangled in Sam’s hair while she felt Sam gently cup her face. Alex kissed her again and again, each kiss more frantic than the last. Their makeout session reminded her too much of her time with Maggie, but she tried to push those thoughts away. She wanted to focus on Sam, she wanted the woman to make her feel good.

Alex shifted her legs open and Sam moved on top of her to wedge a thigh between hers. Sam swallowed Alex’s moan of approval. She arched slightly and kissed Sam harder, slowly grinding her hips up into Sam’s body. She felt the other woman smile into their kiss.

Alex’s hand snuck under Sam’s shirt, tracing up and down her sides. She teasingly rubbed the side of her bra and moved to cup and squeeze her breast. Sam pressed her knee into Alex in response, but then Alex’s hand skirted around to the woman’s back, pulling her closer. The DEO agent bent her leg to grind up into Sam, while her fingernails gently raked down the woman’s back.

Sam gasped into her mouth. The woman leaned all her weight onto one forearm while her other hand went up Alex’s shirt.  

Alex broke the kiss to throw her head back and groan as Sam’s hand trailed up from her midsection to cup a breast. Sam pressed kisses from Alex’s cheek to her ear and then gently bit her earlobe with sharp teeth. As her hand explored under Alex’s shirt and bra, her mouth moved from Alex’s ear to press a kiss on her jaw.

When Sam pulled back, Alex’s eyes shot open. She slightly leaned up and felt the long-haired woman tug at the hem of her shirt. “Can I-“

Alex nodded and Sam sat back on her knees so she could sit up. Alex licked her lips and before she started to take off her shirt, she looked at Sam lustfully. “Only if you take yours off too.”

Their shirts were stripped and Alex shed her sports bra then she pulled Sam on top of her again. She went to unclasp Sam’s bra and the woman’s tongue slipped into her mouth as it slid off. Sam pulled away to moan into Alex’s neck as Alex pinched a nipple. “Oh Alex.”

Sam started to kiss her neck and Alex’s breath hitched as Sam’s hand moved down to the waistband of her jeans. Her zipper came down and Sam cupped a hand over her wet underwear.

Two fingertips rubbed against the top of her center, hesitant and slow. With her eyes closed and no demanding kiss to distract her, the careful touch sent her back in time. She felt she was back in bed with _Maggie_.

Luckily, Sam didn’t notice how Alex seemed to freeze under her. The woman kissed up her neck to connect their lips again. Alex pressed her lips hard against Sam’s, willing away the comparison. But now, Sam’s kisses were suddenly too much like Maggie’s… Sam’s fingers continued to rub over her covered clit. Too gentle. Too similar to how _Maggie_ used to touch her.

Alex felt her heart clench. She _missed_ Maggie.

As the familiar feeling of heartbreak rose, Alex panicked. She grabbed Sam’s wrist and tugged her hand out of her pants. The woman was startled, while she tried to move away, Alex used the momentum to flip their positions.

Now the DEO agent was on top of a breathless Sam. Alex was raised onto her knees and supporting her weight on her arms. She had trapped Sam’s wrist under her hand. Their eyes locked for a moment and Alex was sure she looked crazed but she leaned down to kiss Sam fervently.

The change in pace was just the right distraction.

Alex’s lips parted open and their teeth clashed. She pushed her knee against the apex of Sam’s thighs, twisting and teasing. And the woman under her moaned.

The sound, vibrated against her lips, set Alex on fire.

She ground her hips into Sam’s thigh and continued to move her knee against Sam. She broke the kiss to slide lower, laying on top of her now, and sucked at Sam’s pulse point.

Alex felt Sam’s hand in her hair, twirling the short strands. And she was suddenly struck with another memory of Maggie and how they used to cuddle and the detective used to try to wrap short hairs around her finger- the slight pull against her skin. She could still _hear_ Maggie laughing quietly, amused at her own little game.

Alex pushed herself up and caught Sam’s wrist as it fell from her hair. She leaned forward on one hand and pinned both of Sam’s wrists in her other hand. She guided Sam’s arms up over her head and pressed her wrists onto the pillow. With a squeeze, Alex ordered, “Keep them there.”

Alex surprised herself with the harsh tone, but before she could wonder if she was being too rough with the woman, she felt Sam’s hips buck up into her knee. Oh, so she enjoyed that… Alex settled back on top of her and smirked against the skin of Sam’s throat. She ground down harder onto the woman’s center and then she bit the woman’s neck. She pulled back slightly, Sam’s skin still captured between her teeth. At the slow, painful scrape Sam groaned.

It was _everything_ and Alex felt her confidence grow.

She sucked at the bite mark and licked the sensitive area, tasting the salt of her sweat. Sam’s back arched and her head tilted back, offering more of her neck to Alex.

Alex’s mouth moved higher to bite her again. She then nipped all the way up to Sam’s jaw. She bit Sam’s chin, tugging down to get Sam’s attention and then she kissed her on the mouth, wet and hungry. She shifted over and Sam turned her head to keep their lips connected. Alex leaned onto one forearm so her other hand could roughly pinch Sam’s nipple.

Sam gasped and wow, Alex could feel the woman’s wetness leak onto her jeans. Why the fuck were they still wearing pants?

Alex sat back on her knees and Sam gave her a half-lidded look that nearly drove her crazy. She unzipped Sam’s pants and moved to yanked them down her legs. With Sam half-naked under her, Alex kissed her bare stomach and bit her ribs. Sam arched, her cry a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Alex’s hands rubbed up and down Sam’s thighs for a moment until she shifted herself down to face Sam’s center. She looked up at the woman for consent and Sam nodded. Alex smiled and kissed Sam’s clit through her soaked underwear. She smelled amazing and Alex began salivating, excited to taste her.

Sam bucked into her mouth impatiently. Alex sucked her covered clit and licked her lips, the woman tasted deliciously tangy. She wanted the flavor on her tongue. And judging by the way Sam’s hips kept twitching up, the other woman wouldn’t mind. Alex pull her underwear down and she threw them haphazardly behind her.

Sam’s center was swollen and soaked. Alex groaned at the sight, arousal welling deep in her gut. She pressed another kiss to the bundle of nerves poking out from red lips. Sam’s hands fell into her hair and pushed her head forward and Alex’s tongue collided with her sex.

“Alex!”

The agent didn’t like that Sam had moved her hands. She twisted her head and bit a spot on Sam’s inner thigh. The punishment only made the grip in her hair tightened.

“Oh fuck.”

Alex bit her again and pushed herself away. She grabbed Sam’s wrists again, “I told you to keep your hands up.” Alex shook her head in disappointment.

Sam licked her lips, so Alex moved up to kiss her. When Sam’s tongue ran over her lips to taste herself, Alex moaned. The DEO agent ground her jean-clad thigh against Sam’s soaked center.

Alex released Sam’s wrists once they were above her head again. “Don’t move.” She had to fight a grin at the woman’s nod. She kissed Sam on the mouth and then bit her bottom lip hard.

Now Sam was practically humping against Alex’s thigh. Alex broke the kiss to press her forehead against Sam’s neck. She bit into Sam’s collarbone at the same moment her hand finally moved to touch Sam’s clit.

Sam’s moan was long and drawn out. Her hips rolled and twisted, seeking out friction. Alex was amazed at how wet the woman was; though she knew she was just as soaked. She rubbed against her clit and then dipped two fingertips down to Sam’s center, coating them in the juices.

Alex bit Sam again. She dragged her wet fingers up to Sam’s clit and quickly circled the hard nub. She was _loving_ Sam’s noises. Whenever she slowed the pace down, Sam would moan quietly. When she sped up, Sam would gasp. At every bite, Sam would buck against her fingers. She was beautiful.

And she was even more beautiful shaking under her, mouth open, letting out a half-choked groan as her first orgasm overtook her.

“Alex…” She sighed out, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Alex pulled her hand up from between Sam’s thighs and gave the woman a moment to recover. She lifted her fingers to her mouth, unable to resist.

Sam’s eyes met hers as Alex’s tongue lapped at one digit. Alex pulled her index finger into her mouth and sucked off Sam’s wetness, eyes closing as she let out a quiet sigh at the taste. When she opened her eyes, Sam looked positively _wrecked_.

Alex delighted in the power.

Her eyes glinted as she traced the tip of her still-wet middle finger against Sam’s bottom lip. The woman’s tongue snuck out and licked Alex’s fingertip. Alex let Sam suck her finger into her mouth and she moaned at the feel of Sam’s tongue swirling around her digit.

“Fuck.” Alex said breathily. She fucked her mouth slowly, pulling her finger out and pushing back in. Sam sucked hard on her and groaned.

Alex swallowed as she removed her finger from Sam’s mouth. She watched Sam’s eyes clench shut when she touched her again. Alex let her saliva covered fingertips tease her clit for a moment.

Alex bit her neck and then kissed the spot. She shifted down the bed again and soon enough she was on her stomach, face in front of Sam’s sex.

“Are you going to keep your hands to yourself this time?”

At Sam’s nod, Alex’s tongue moved to Sam’s entrance. She tongue-fucked the woman for a minute, loving the feeling of Sam clenching around her. When she moved up to suck Sam’s clit, the woman’s hips rolled frantically.

“Yes! Oh my god!”

Alex pressed a hand to Sam’s hips to keep them pinned down and she let her still wet fingertips tease Sam for a minute. "Is this okay?" She asked, hesitating until Sam moaned for her to get on with it. Alex bit Sam’s thigh again as she pushed a finger into Sam’s entrance.

Alex alternated between sucking and swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves. She pressed a second finger into Sam and began driving them in and out of the woman, curling her fingers to hit the rough, sensitive part deep inside of her.

Alex pulled her mouth away when Sam moaned and her walls began clenching on her fingers. She sucked at the inside of Sam’s thigh, slowly pumping her fingers as the CFO came down from her orgasm.

“Oh wow.” Sam laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Alex preened at the ego-boost.

Sam somehow melted more into the bed, “Yeah.” She agreed.

“Can you take more?” Alex asked as a third finger began pressing into Sam.

Sam’s hips lifted despite Alex’s hold. “Gods yes.”

Alex worked Sam up without preamble. She twisted and thrust into the woman until her wrist was aching. Alex stopped with three fingers buried knuckle-deep, but before Sam could make a noise of protest, Alex was sucking hard on her clit and bouncing her fingertips on the spongy tissue inside Sam.

Sam moaned, fisting the pillow above her head.

Alex moved to lay half on top of Sam with her head on the woman’s chest. She grinned at her panted breaths and when her sex finally stopped clenching around her fingers, Alex pulled out. She circled a hard nipple with one of her wet fingertips.

“Alex!” Sam hiss through clenched teeth.

Alex rolled the nipple roughly between her thumb and finger, pulling and pinching. She loved the way Sam reacted to her touch. Alex shifted slightly lower to put the other nipple in her mouth, laving her tongue over it. She let her teeth graze the hard bud before she pulled away to bite at the top of Sam’s breast.

Sam sighed out as her hips thrust up. Seemed she was ready to go for another round… Alex had to do something about her own arousal though. Alex pinched the woman’s nipple one last time before she sat back on her knees to finally take off her jeans and underwear.

“You’re so hot,” Alex breathed out, settling back on top of her. Her leg went back between Sam’s and she ground her own throbbing sex onto Sam’s thigh. “You’re so fuckin’ hot.” She repeated

Sam lifted her leg slightly for her to grind into. Alex sucked and bit all over Sam’s chest while her hips rolled into Sam’s.

“Alex?” Sam tried to get her attention. Alex dragged her mouth away from her chest to look at her, stopping her movements. She noticed Sam’s hands twitch above her head, fisting and unfisting into the pillow.

Knowing what the other woman needed, Alex nodded. Sam let one hand fall into Alex’s hair. She chuckled when Sam pushed her head back down to her chest as if to demand her to continue. Sam’s other hand gripped her bicep with an almost impossible strength, but Alex enjoyed the discomfort.

Alex moved her hand down to rub against Sam’s clit and she rolled her hip up into the touch. Alex grinded against Sam’s thigh, eyes clenched shut as she came. She bit Sam’s chest one last time and the woman tumbled over the edge with her.

Alex sighed out a tired breath, which dissolved into a laugh. “That was amazing.”

Sam laughed along with her and pulled her close. “No kidding.” She rubbed up and down Alex’s back.

Alex wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist and nuzzled her head into the crook of Sam’s neck. She kissed the blooming bruises from her previous bites.

Sam sighed, “How much cover up am I going to need to wear tomorrow?”

“So much,” Alex kissed her neck again, but then propped herself up to be face to face with Sam. “Sorry,”

“Don’t be.” Sam smiled and kissed her.

It was slow and lazy and Alex found she didn’t mind. “Stay the night?”

At Sam’s frown, Alex immediately regretted asking. Stinging with hurt, she didn’t know why she even bothered to ask…

“I have to be up early to check on Ruby,” Sam explained, looking apologetic. But when Alex tried to remove herself from their cuddles, she tightened her hold. “But I can stay.”

Alex was locked in her arms, but she felt like she had just inconvenienced the woman. “No, it’s okay. I mean, I understand-“

“Are you a light sleeper?” Alex shook her head, “Then I’m staying.” Sam shifted to press a kiss to Alex’s hairline.

They moved under the covers and fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Alex awoke to an empty bed with a note stuck to Sam’s pillow.

_‘Here’s my number, text me sometime.’_


	2. Quench That Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting, facesitting, and feelings. Oh my...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:O sorry guys, I was battling some intense ADHD this morning.
> 
> I was amazed at the response to the first chapter, like I'm so glad Agent Reign is kinda popular lol. I was going to Destroy y'all with Angst, but tbh we need these gals to be happy ya know?
> 
> Enjoy! Lemme know what y'all think. Also, leave a comment for what y'all are looking forward to reading, either kink or feeling wise LOL.
> 
> And again: I will write a fic that actual deals with Sam becoming Reign but this is NOT that fic XD Sam's like a half-powered Kryptonian. She can control her strength, she's not invicible, but she heals like stupidly fast. She actually lies about to Alex about how many days those marks last.

It took Alex almost three days to text Sam. She felt unsure how _this_ was supposed to happen as she was in unfamiliar territory. Sam had completely turned her world upside down in one fantastic night. And Sam leaving her number the next morning implied she wasn’t ready to call it a one-night stand, which Alex was thrilled about.

But that left Alex with a mess to deal with.

She felt guilty for thinking of Maggie while having sex with Sam. It wasn’t as though she had thought about Maggie the entire night. She had missed her at first, of course. Maggie was her first love after all. Her first _everything_. It was understandable that she compared the two, that she let her mind wander for a moment.

Then Alex had to wonder if she was using Sam to get over Maggie… That wasn’t her goal when hooking up with the woman, but it didn’t negate the fact that Alex was uncomfortable with how she reacted to Sam touching her. She _wanted_ to enjoy her time with Sam without Maggie haunting her thoughts.

Still, her mini freak out had resulted in some crazy hot sex...

Sam had let Alex orchestrate their experience and by the end of the night, there were no more thoughts of her ex. Alex felt like she really _could_ move on. She _liked_ Sam and she wanted to keep seeing her.

Though, she was unsure about how she wanted their ‘relationship’ to go. Were they fuck-buddies? Would they go on dates? Her stomach turned uneasy at either option. She wasn’t ready for anything other than something casual, but would Sam want the same of her?

But on a rare day off, Alex broke. Irrational guilt and apprehension were tossed in the garbage as she saved Sam’s number into her phone. She sat on her couch, staring at the blank message screen for almost ten minutes until she escaped to the kitchen to pour herself a tall glass of bourbon on the rocks.

With the liquor warm in her chest, the screen looked much less daunting.

_“Hey, this is Alex.”_

She set her phone face down on the coffee table. She didn’t expect a response right away, since it had taken her days to message Sam first, but a couple seconds later her phone buzzed. She lurched forward to read the new message.

_“I was wondering when you’d text.”_

She frowned and drank from her liquor glass to soothe her instant guilt. Did she upset Sam by taking too long to text? She didn’t get to wallow too long because, as always, the woman seemed to know what to say.

_“ ;) ”_

She bit her bottom lip at the surge of excitement from the emoji. She took another sip of her bourbon and let the buzz of the alcohol set her at ease. She relaxed into her couch to type out her response.

_“Sorry, I’ve been busy at work. I’ve been thinking about you though…”_

_“Funny, I’ve been thinking about you too.”_

She grinned and then read Sam’s next text.

_“It’s hard not to think about you when I have to cover up all your bite marks.”_

Alex blushed a little at the reminder of how _into_ biting Sam she was. But there was another buzz and her jaw dropped. A picture popped up- Sam smiling into the camera, her blouse unbuttoned to show off her blue bra and the multitude of purple bruises that marred her neck, collarbones and chest.

And wow, Sam looked absolutely gorgeous… Alex looked at the marks, feeling rather proud of her handiwork.

_“They look good on you.”_

_“I was surprised you know.”_

She waited a moment to see if another text would come through. When it didn’t, she had to ask:

_“Surprised?”_

_“That you weren’t gentle.”_

Before she could begin to worry about apologizing or explaining herself, Sam sent another message.

_“I really liked it.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah. ;) I don’t know about you, but I usually like it rough.”_

Alex frowned, realizing she lacked any experience to have an opinion. Sex with Maggie used to border on ‘making love.’ Maggie had directed how their sex went and she was always so gentle and caring, which was lovely and enjoyable.

Because Alex was so new to everything and how taxing their jobs could be on their emotional wellbeing, they hadn’t been rough with each other. Maggie had seemed content to be gentle and Alex had adored her praises and affectionate sex.

She had appreciated Maggie’s softness and trusted the woman to handcuff her a couple times but otherwise… Their sex was beautifully vanilla.

But her night with Sam?

When she had grabbed Sam’s hands and forced them above her head, another side of Alex had awoken. Being _in control_ like that, with Sam pinned and at her mercy… It surprised her how easily it had turned her on. Alex felt a spike of arousal at the memory of Sam under her. She had swallowed her moans, touched her however she wanted, enjoyed the taste of Sam’s sweat.

Excluding the bites, she hadn’t necessarily been _rough_ with Sam.

Admittedly, Alex didn’t know what Sam had in mind when it came to ‘rougher’ sex. Did that include scary scenes of leather, latex, blindfolds, masks, and whips? If that was the case, then she didn’t think she’d be comfortable.

But if Sam wanted Alex to tie her up and take what she wanted… She could bite, scratch, and suck until her ears rang with Sam’s needy whines. She could revel in the grunts and groans when pleasure mixed with pain.

Excitement and nervousness swirled at the idea. She’d have to ask Sam for specifics on what she wanted, but for now… A truthful albeit vague answer would do.

_“I think I’d like to explore that with you.”_

Even after Alex’s delayed text, Sam was quick to respond.

_“I’d like that too. I don’t wanna pressure you though, so we can work up to it.”_

Alex smiled and gulped down more alcohol at the last part of the message. It was comforting to know they wouldn’t go zero to sixty in seconds flat. They needed time to learn each other’s likes and dislikes, especially since she was so inexperienced with _that_ side of sex. If they slowly explored, there was a smaller chance of a volatile explosion of mistrust and hurt if something _did_ accidentally go too far.

_“In all seriousness though.”_

She prompted Sam to continue.

_“?”_

Then she waited an impossibly long minute for Sam’s next text.

_“Do you want to make this a thing?”_

Alex blew out a breath as she read the message, which was pretty unclear. Make what a thing? Having sex? Make this a thing? A relationship?

These questions were the ones she tried to avoid. She wasn’t ready for a romantic relationship if that’s what Sam wanted. She could see herself becoming close with Sam and maybe eventually... But right now, she was emotionally fragile. It _still_ felt too soon for something so serious.

If Sam meant exclusive friends with benefits? Though the term made her think of painfully straight rom-coms Kara forced her to watch, the definition was ideal…

Alex finished her glass of bourbon, hardly noticing the watered-down taste as she took a risk and typed out:

_“You mean keep having sex? Yeah, I want to. But only if you want to too.”_

_“I want to :) ”_

* * *

After comparing schedules and days of constant texting, they were finally able to spend an evening together.

It hadn’t even been a week, but Alex was anxious to see Sam.

“Sorry I’m late.” Sam said as she entered the apartment. She slipped off her heels and threw her coat on the couch. “Lena and Kara are watching Ruby tonight and they were asking questions.”

Alex panicked for a second. They hadn’t talk about keeping their new _thing_ a secret, but she wasn’t prepared to deal with her well-meaning, but nosey sister…  “What’d you tell them?”

“To mind their own business.” Sam grinned and hooked a finger in the belt loop of Alex’s jeans to pull her close.

Alex let out a relieved laugh and wrapped her arms around the CFO. Sam slid her hands into Alex’s back pockets and she squeezed her ass, eliciting a quiet gasp. In retaliation, the DEO agent burrowed her cold hands under Sam’s shirt.

“Do you want something to drink?” Alex offered.

Sam’s lip quirked up. “Just you.”

With that she leaned in and kissed Alex. Their lips pressed and then parted, falling into their familiar rhythm. Alex’s hands roamed from the woman’s back, grazing and squeezing her hip bones, until they splayed on Sam’s midsection. Alex bit Sam’s bottom lip playfully as her fingers fumbled to unbutton the woman’s shirt.

Alex took a half step back, as much distance as Sam would allow, to look her over. “Your bruises are gone.” She commented, impressed with how fast she had healed.

“You could give me more.” Sam suggested.

She grinned cheekily. “I plan to.”

Clothes were thrown off in record time and the two rolled on the bed- arms wrapped, legs tangled. Then Alex was on top of Sam and she planned on slowly working the woman up. She focused her attention on Sam’s chest. She bit all around her breasts, delighting in the way Sam hissed and dragged blunt fingernails down her back.

Alex arched as she felt the skin break. “Oh! That’s good.” Alex assured her with a groan. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it. She felt Sam’s hands grab her ass, kneading and groping, pulling her cheeks apart slightly.

Heat rushed to her face when Sam smacked her ass. Alex whimpered at the sting. She moved back up to kiss her and Alex pushed her thigh between Sam’s. The CFO broke their kiss to groan in response to the friction.

Alex had waited all week to hear those noises tumble out of Sam… She loved the feeling of satisfaction that rose with every groan- _she_ could make Sam feel that good.

She needed more and she wanted to give Sam _more_. She wanted the woman to come apart on her tongue again, but she didn’t just wanna go down on her. Maybe Sam could use Alex’s mouth… The mental visual of Sam grinding into her face was too good. She couldn’t help but think how _hot_ it would be…

Words fell against Sam’s mouth in a mumble, “I want you-“ Alex paused, unable to voice the desire. Her face flushed red and she tried to kiss Sam again, but the woman tilted her head back in offering.

“How do you want me?” Sam asked, her hands pulled Alex’s hips closer. The woman rocked Alex’s hips to help herself grind off.

And Alex let her as she tried to figure out how to _ask_ for that without sounding awkward. She sucked at Sam’s neck and hummed, stalling. Her shaky sigh against Sam’s skin had the woman arching.

The gratification boosted her confidence enough. In a rush, she said “I want you to sit on my face.”

 _GOD._ She could barely get the words out, but her consolation prize for her awkwardness was the way Sam rolled them over and gazed down at her with darkened eyes.

Sam ducked her head to kiss Alex. She pulled back slightly to let her tongue drag over Alex’s bottom lip and then her top lip. She kissed her hard as she straddled herself over Alex’s stomach. Calloused hands moved up to hold her hips.

Slowly they shifted towards the middle of the bed, while their heated and wet kisses built the moment. Impatiently, Alex let one hand travel from Sam’s hip to rub the woman’s soaked slit. Sam broke the kiss to suck in a sharp breath.

She helped Alex arrange pillows under her neck and back and then asked, “Are you ready?”

Alex barely managed a breathy, “Yes.” She felt like she had floated into another world. Everything just felt _so good_.

Sam helped Alex arrange some pillows around her head and back. Then Sam detangled from her hold to move up on the bed. Alex watched the woman bite her bottom lip before she reached behind her to grab the headboard with one hand. Stabilized, she shifted open to straddle her face with thighs spread wide.

Sam’s clit poked out from between swollen, wet lips and Alex drank in the sight for a moment. She held Sam’s hips and pulled her down slowly. At the first swipe of her tongue, Sam moaned. Alex closed her eyes, happily surrounded by Sam’s scent and taste.

She swiped her tongue from Sam’s clit to her center. She could feel Sam’s thighs shaking, could hear her sighs and moans, could taste as more arousal _dripped_ into her awaiting mouth.

Sam slowly rocked her hips and Alex flattened her tongue under Sam’s clit so the woman could grind off on her tongue.

“Alex.” Sam groaned. She put a hand on Alex’s, squeezing to get her attention.

“Hmm?” The vibrations shot into Sam so much so that the woman bucked unevenly. Alex chuckled and swirled her tongue.

Then Sam moved her hand to reach down and pinch one of Alex’s hard nipples. Alex’s moan was muffled against the woman’s sex. Alex pressed her thighs together, but her hands held Sam steady, fingers digging into the hips above her.

Alex nearly combusted when Sam breathlessly ordered, “Touch yourself.”

She sucked and licked Sam’s clit as one hand slowly trailed down her body. She felt a little self-conscious about Sam watching her rub herself, but at the first swipe of her fingers, Sam pinched her nipple again.

“That’s it.” Sam encouraged and she began rocking her hips again, “Right there, Alex.”

Alex bucked into her own hand and had to pull her mouth away for a second. Sam roughly groped her breast, not wanting her to stop. Alex huffed out a breath and guided Sam’s hips lower.

As her tongue drove in and out of Sam’s wet center, Sam sighed. “Faster.” She pinched and pulled Alex’s sore nipple.

Alex hissed out in pain and moved her tongue up to focus on Sam’s clit. Her fingers rubbed fast against her own, knees bending and thighs spreading as she canted her hips.

She circled her tongue around the woman’s bundle of nerves and felt Sam come with a moan and a frantic roll of her hips. Feeling Sam’s thighs tighten around her head, Alex fell over the edge. She came hard, writhing, but continued to lick up Sam’s release.

After a moment, Sam blew out a breath and moved to lay beside Alex. Sam cuddled up into her side, while Alex was still breathing heavy from her orgasm. Alex’s face felt sticky and her tongue tiredly licked her lips to clean off what she could, but she felt too melted to lift a hand up to wipe around her chin and nose.

When their breaths evened out, Alex felt Sam shift. She cracked her eyes open to see Sam smirking at her. She smiled reflexively, “What?”

Sam stayed silent as she ran a finger over Alex’s wet chin. She rubbed her thumb and finger together, smearing the arousal between her digits. She gathered more of her sticky release with another swipe across her skin and she ran her finger over Alex’s lips.

Instinctively, Alex opened her mouth. She bit on the pad of Sam’s finger and marveled at how much she loved Sam’s taste. Alex nearly pouted when Sam pulled her digit away. Sam leaned over and dragged her tongue over her chin and Alex squirmed at the foreign feeling; she was amused at the move nonetheless. Sam nuzzled into her neck and Alex pulled a pillow case up to wipe the spit and cum off of her face.

“Can I taste you now?” Sam asked.

Alex’s mouth fell open but then she grinned, even as nervousness bubbled. It soothed her worries to remember that she was here with _Sam._ She wasn’t going to let her thoughts stray to her ex! Sam was a new experience and she had no reason to be nervous.

She rolled onto her side and kissed the woman. “Yeah, absolutely.”

Sam laughed at her enthusiasm and kissed Alex languidly. Then she crawled away and pulled Alex’s ankles until her ass was barely on the edge of the bed. Alex leaned up on her forearms to see Sam kneel on the floor in front of her sex.

Sam bit her inner thigh and sucked on the spot. Alex groaned and fell back onto the bed.

“Oh fuck.” She sighed.

Sam moved one of Alex’s thighs onto her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around her leg to press her hand to Alex’s hip. Sam’s other hand moved to rub Alex’s center as she moved her mouth over to bite the opposite thigh. She sucked and bit the area, intending to give Alex mirrored marks. Her thumb swiped roughly over Alex’s clit.

Alex was lost in a world of pleasure- especially when Sam’s tongue returned to lick her again and again.

“Sam!” She hissed through clenched teeth and her hands fisted in the covers.

Sam sucked hard on one of Alex’s lips, her teeth grazing Alex’s clit in a way that had her groaning. Then Sam’s hand moved lazily up Alex’s thigh, squeezing and scratching. Alex felt Sam’s mouth focus on her clit while a finger swirled at her entrance.

_Oh._

Alex tensed almost imperceptibly. She had never been a fan of penetration. She had always come _in spite of_ Maggie’s fingers inside her, but it wasn’t something she enjoyed.

She tried to focus on Sam’s talented tongue instead of the finger slowly inching into her clenched center. But she was worried she would rip her own bedsheets with how tightly she pulled the bunched bedsheet in her fists.

Of course, Sam noticed Alex’s lack of noises.

Sam pulled her finger out and removed her mouth. Alex gasped for air, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

Alex wiggled her hips, embarrassed at her reaction to Sam’s touch. “Y-Yeah.” She managed, but she lifted up to see Sam’s concerned expression and the truth tumbled out. “I’m just not into… that.”

Alex wanted to disappear. She looked anywhere but Sam, afraid to see disappointment or judgement. Wasn’t everyone supposed to be into _that?_ Would Sam think she was weird or broken?

“That’s okay, Alex.”

Sam nipped the inside of Alex’s thigh and then moved her mouth to cover Alex’s clit. Her tongue flicked and danced, lavishing the bud with attention. Alex quickly forgot her embarrassment and came, shuddering and spasming. Sam sucked and bit another spot on Alex’s leg as she came down.

When Alex lifted her thigh off of Sam’s shoulder, Sam asked “You good?”

“Yep.” Alex squeaked out and then she cleared her throat

Sam stood and fell onto the bed to lay beside Alex. Alex _still_ wouldn’t look at her, so she raised a hand and turned Alex’s head.

Alex saw the worry on the woman’s face and her stomach flipped. She bit her lip and tried to surge forward to kiss Sam, to distract her, but Sam deflected- keeping a distance between them.

“Hey, tell me.” Sam’s eyes were _so_ soft. “What’s on your mind?”

Alex sighed and she wrapped an arm around Sam to pull the woman into her side. She was grateful that Sam just traced patterns over her midsection instead of making her talk so soon.

Alex felt like an inconvenience. She had reacted badly to Sam’s attempt at pleasuring her AND she had thought of Maggie (again!)- although not in a ‘I miss her’ sort of way. In truth, she really _didn’t_ miss the way Maggie touched her anymore. Not when Sam was so in tune with her already.

Yet, guilt churned uneasily. She wanted this to be uncomplicated for them both, but Sam had to _ask_ if she was okay…  The woman had listened and stopped fingering her, but Alex should be able to _voice_ those kinds of things.

Alex sighed again. She looked at Sam and asked, “Am I weird because of… that?”

Sam’s fingers paused where it moved over her abs. She blinked, confused. “Because of what?”

Alex looked away and muttered, “Ya know…” She tapped two fingers rhythmically against Sam’s back, gesturing what she couldn’t say.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Because you don’t like penetration?”

Alex bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling and then nodded. “Yeah, that.”

Sam’s fingertips resumed moving against her skin. “Not at all.” Sam smiled and Alex relaxed. She leaned in and teased, “Just means I get more time to taste you.”

Alex pulled her closer, relieved. Everyone always raved about the importance of communication in relationships and she _tried_ to talk about things. She was just glad that Sam was so understanding.

Sam kissed her cheek and pulled back to ask, “Is there anything else you don’t like that I should know about?”

Alex couldn’t really think of anything besides penetration. Granted, she didn’t really _know_ much else besides her experiences with Maggie... “I don’t think so.” Alex finally said. She was open to trying new things with Sam, but now she needed to know- “What about you?”

Sam hummed and then shrugged. “Nothing comes to mind, but if anything makes me uncomfortable, I’ll let you know.”

“Good.” Alex breathed. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about bad communication with Sam.

“And you’ll do the same?”

Alex nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Sam smiled and Alex kissed her slow.

* * *

Sam left early the next morning to relieve her two best friends of babysitting duty. She had stayed just long enough to share a cup of coffee with Alex. Not long after the woman left, Alex received a text message from her.

_“Can’t wait for the next time ;D”_


	3. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Strap-on and possibly feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're like me, you're prob just like "make them fall in love already omfg." Well, it'll happen. Don't even worry. Next chapter we have the return of the superfam for Movie Night :P
> 
> Alex reacting to her one-night stand with Sara honestly murdered my soul... I feel so bad for Alex like 10000% of the time now.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on writing another Agent Reign fic sometime this week (with one chapter! Instead of however fuckin' many will be in this one!) so be on the lookout.

Working at the DEO capturing criminal aliens was rewarding but physically draining. Today, she had saved countless civilians from a seven-foot tall Fort Rozz escapee. After kicking ass and taking names, she was exhausted.

Alex entered her apartment and threw her work bag down before collapsing on the couch with a long sigh. She knew she needed to eat dinner, but ugh. There weren’t any leftovers in the fridge… But it probably wasn’t too late to order some Chinese food for delivery.

She stretched out along the couch and dug her phone out of her pocket. All thoughts of Mandarin Chicken were completely forgotten when she saw she had received a text from Sam.

_“How was your day?”_

She smiled at the simple question. Her thumbs flew across the phone’s keyboard as she typed out, _“Busy, I just got home from work. How was your day?”_

_“Good, but I might have gotten distracted a few times thinking of you… and your tongue ;) “_

Her face flushed. Despite the threat of J’onn accidentally reading her thoughts, her mind often wandered to the nights spent with Sam… Still, she didn’t expect Sam admitting the same would be _such_ a turn on _._ Alex swallowed and replied, “ _Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah ;) I can’t wait to ride you again.”_

She swore under her breath. Pride and arousal flared as she read the text again. Memories of Sam grinding into her mouth flashed through her mind- the way the woman tasted, the way she moaned, the way she shook above her and came on her tongue…

_“Fuck, I would definitely be okay with that.”_

_“I was also thinking of something else we could try, if you’re comfortable with it.”_

_“What?”_

_“I thought of you wearing a strap on and me riding it… Have you used one before?”_

Apprehension and confusion sliced through her lust. _“I haven’t… Isn’t that too much like straight sex?”_

_“It’s never going to be straight seeing as we’re both women ;) I think it’d be so hot having you take me hard and fast.”_

Alex allowed herself a moment to fantasize about Sam underneath her panting her name, clawing at her back… Sam’s legs wrapped around her while she fucked into her…

She let out a low groan and most of her hesitations evaporated. She was still excitedly nervous about trying something new, but she trusted Sam to guide her through the experience.

_“We should try it."_

* * *

On Alex’s bedside table sat a bottle of lube and Sam’s royal blue, medium length dildo attached to a comfortable looking harness.

But Alex couldn’t be bothered to think about the strap-on right now, not with the way Sam’s hands were tangled in her hair as they made out. Alex grinded down onto the woman’s thigh, her arousal smeared on her skin.

“Mmm.” Sam moaned into her mouth. “I love how wet you are for me, Alex”

“Fuck.” Alex mumbled against her lips. She slid against the woman’s leg, building the pressure between her hips to dangerous levels. She kissed Sam hard when the woman tugged at her hair. Their nipples brushed as Alex moved on top of her, she felt almost high. She broke the kiss to bite Sam’s bottom lip roughly.

Then Sam rolled them over to switch positions. She nipped sharp teeth down Alex’s jawline and neck. The woman settled lower, midsection pressed against Alex’s wetness, to bite her chest. Sam bit between her breasts and sucked on the spot as slid one hand between their bodies to lazily rub against Alex’s clit. Sam focused on leaving a trail of hickeys down Alex’s chest.

Alex arched when Sam blew cold air against the wet marks and cried out when Sam’s teeth sank onto one hipbone and then the other. Her jaw clenched when Sam shifted again and spread her legs open. Sam lifted one of Alex’s thighs over her shoulder and bit the inside; she mercifully laved her tongue over the spot and then kissed it.

Sam _finally_ moved her mouth to Alex’s sex to suck on her clit. The DEO agent saw stars as the lingering pain of the bites melted into pure pleasure when Sam’s talented tongue flicked over her.

“Sam!” Her hands fisted into the bedsheets, trying to control the urge to rut into Sam’s mouth. Alex lifted her head up to look down at Sam between her legs, but Sam seemed eager to drive her crazy.

One of Alex’s hands flew into Sam’s long locks when the woman trailed her tongue down her slit. She lapped at her entrance and moved back up to suck Alex’s clit between puckered lips. Alex grunted as Sam dug her fingernails into her thigh.

Her body was on fire and she was _so close_. She yanked the woman closer by her hair and felt Sam moan. Sam flattened her tongue against Alex’s clit and Alex couldn’t help the way her hips rolled.

The CFO pulled away for a moment, ignoring Alex’s whine. She lifted a hand to rub Alex’s sex until hazy brown eyes met hers. “Alex, I want you to come for me.”

Alex groaned when Sam’s hand was replaced by her hot mouth. Sam swirled her tongue as she sucked Alex’s clit. Alex’s hips bucked up and her vision went white; she came hard with an almost embarrassingly loud moan.

While Alex came down, Sam licked her fresh arousal and avoided overstimulating the bud of nerves. The DEO agent released Sam’s hair when the woman moved her leg off of her shoulder and slid back up to lay beside her.

Alex sighed, blissfully content. “Wow,” Then Sam sucked on her neck and her breath hitched. “Holy fuck.” She lifted a hand to cup Sam’s cheek, thumb stroking over the smooth skin. Alex shook her head in disbelief at how _amazing_ this woman could make her feel.

Their eyes met and Sam smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Alex, already over the post-orgasm fatigue, rolled them over so Sam was on her back underneath her. She hissed in a breath as the fresh marks were pressed down onto Sam’s body. Then their lips moved languidly and their mouths parted. Alex could taste herself on Sam’s tongue.

She moved a hand to grope one of Sam’s breasts and then trail down the woman’s abs, smirking when Sam’s muscles twitched under her touch. Sam broke the kiss to gasp, hips rocking up as Alex’s hand rubbed her sex.

“Alex…” Sam moaned her name.

Alex’s fingers dipped into Sam’s center and she murmured, “You’re so wet.”

The DEO agent grunted when the woman’s fingernails scratched down from her shoulder blades. In reprisal, she pushed a finger into Sam. They kissed, sloppy, as Alex’s thumb rubbed over her clit and a second finger thrust in. She stroked her thumb sideways and Sam groaned. One of her knees bent and she humped into Alex’s hand.

Alex smiled into their kiss at the feeling of Sam’s inner walls clenching around her fingers. She pulled her mouth away to suck on Sam’s earlobe. She stopped when Sam sighed and pressed fingertips into her back again.

 _Thoroughly turned on_ , Alex asked “Are you ready?”

Sam nodded. “If you are.”

Alex kissed Sam once more before she moved off of the woman and reached for the strap-on. Awkwardly, she stepped into the harness and adjusted it around her waist. The dildo stuck out from between her legs, she almost pulled a face at how silly it looked, but she looked up from the blue strap-on and saw Sam with her legs spread on her bed, ready and waiting. Alex crawled over and sat back on her legs next to the woman.

“How does it feel?” Sam asked. She rested one hand on Alex’s thigh to rub up and down. “We don’t have to try this… You know that, right?” Sam said, looking concerned.

Alex’s lip quirked up at how careful Sam was with her. It was _cute_. “I know,” She straddled the woman and bent down to rest their foreheads together. She felt the dildo rub between their bodies and she continued, “But I want to fuck you.”

Alex shifted back and sat between Sam’s thighs for a moment. She let her eyes roam from Sam’s wet sex, up her toned body, to meet Sam’s eyes. _She’s so gorgeous…_ Alex reached for the lube and flicked open the cap. She squeezed cool liquid onto the palm of her hand before putting the lube back on the table and taking a deep breath.

She stroked the lube onto the strap-on, while she rested her other hand on Sam’s thigh. Fuck, it was like she was trying to jack off… Alex wiped the excess lube onto the covers and spread Sam’s thighs wider.

Nervousness bubbled as she shifted to align the strap-on with Sam’s center. Her eyes flicked back up to Sam’s for a second and then back down between her legs. Alex held herself above the woman with one arm and guided the head of the dildo to Sam’s sex.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, “Go slow at first.”

Alex bit her lip as she cautiously pushed in until their hips connected. She put a hand on either side of Sam and lifted up until only their lower halves were touching. Hair falling in her face, she kept her gaze between their bodies. Experimentally, she rolled her hips while she was buried deep inside of the woman.

Sam gasped, “Alex,” She gripped Alex’s arms, fingernails leaving crescent marks in her skin.

Alex bit back a groan and slowly started to move. It was hypnotic and _hot_ watching as she pumped in and out of Sam.

Sam moaned quietly. “Yes, that’s so good.”

Alex’s breath hitched when Sam’s hips rolled up to meet her thrusts. She picked up the pace without even realizing it. Her hips snapped forward, grinding into Sam, before she pulled back slightly and repeated. She grunted as Sam’s blunt nails clawed, breaking skin. She could already feel bruises forming.

Alex looked up to see Sam’s head thrown back, mouth parted open slightly, eyes closed in pleasure. Her breasts moved with each rough thrust and Alex licked her lips.

Sam groaned, “Faster, Alex.”

Alex shifted to get better leverage and then she quickly drove into Sam. Her gaze fell back between their bodies when she felt one of Sam’s hands detach from her bicep; she watched Sam’s hand slowly trail down from her midsection to her sex.

 _Fuck_. Alex sucked in a breath as she watched the strap-on slide in and out while Sam rubbed herself. She was torn between wanting to keep watching or yanking Sam’s hand away so she could touch her instead…

But after a rough snap of her hips, she felt Sam clenching hard around her, almost locking her in place. Sam came with a whine, rocking against her. Alex gave her a couple moments to recover, but then she collapsed, tired and sweaty, on top of the woman. Alex might’ve been a badass DEO agent in top physical shape, but _holy shit_ that was a work out.

Sam sighed and lifted her hand to push back Alex’s damp hair. “What did you think?”

Alex caught her breath and shifted her weight to her forearms to grin at the CFO, “That was fun.”

Sam smiled wickedly. “You were so good, Alex.”

Alex delighted in the praise. She bit Sam’s chest at the same moment she pulled out. She startled when Sam’s hand slapped her ass playfully.

Sam squeezed an ass cheek and pulled her closer and asked, “So, can I ride you?”

“Fuck, yes.” Alex surged up to kiss her. She couldn’t even try to support her weight on her arms anymore.

“Pull out and lay on your back.” Sam ordered.

Alex was quick to oblige. She shifted to a comfortable position and then watched Sam throw her long hair over one shoulder and moved to straddle her. She slowly lowered herself onto the dildo, head thrown back. Alex’s hands went to Sam’s thighs, rubbing up and down. Alex once again marveled at how _fucking hot_ Sam was straddled on top of her. She was so damn lucky…

To stabilize herself, Sam rested a hand on Alex’s chest, harshly palming her breast, and began bouncing up and down. Alex’s fingertips dug into Sam’s thigh, the sight of Sam _riding_ her so unbelievably arousing. Alex shifted to bend a knee up to match Sam’s thrusts.

“Yes, Alex. That feels amazing,” Sam sighed. She moved her hand to the center of Alex's chest, where her angry red hickeys began, and pressed down hard on the mark.

Alex arched at the rough treatment. “Sam,” She struck the woman’s thigh with the palm of her hand. Alex’s hips jerked up when Sam cried out Alex’s name.

Sam slid up and down the length of the strap-on, grinding slightly onto the base with each bounce. She lifted a hand up to grope her breast and pinch her own nipple. She looked down and saw Alex's flushed face, her mouth agape, breathlessly asked, “Does this turn you on?”

Alex smacked Sam’s leg again and Sam met her lustful gaze. Alex lifted her hand weakly, but Sam ducked her head down to suck two fingers into her mouth- she rolled her tongue over the digits.

Sufficiently wet, Alex removed her fingers from her mouth to rub Sam’s clit. Soon enough, Sam came again. Alex heard the gasp, the half-choked moan, and felt Sam grind down onto the strap-on.

“Sam…” How was she so beautiful and perfect? Alex continued to rub up and down Sam’s thighs, reveling in the simple touch as the woman came down.

Finally, Sam stilled her movements and moved off of Alex. The DEO agent was painfully turned on and she stood on shaky legs to remove the harness.

Sam pulled her back into bed and reached between Alex’s legs and teased. “You’re soaked.” And Alex helplessly humped into the touch, trying to get herself off. “That’s it, baby.” Sam encouraged. “Grind off on my hand.”

Alex was spent but luckily it didn’t take long for her to rut herself to an orgasm. She groaned Sam’s name as she came.

Sam sighed and she pulled Alex into her arms so they could cuddle. Alex rested her head against Sam’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around the woman. They gently stroked skin, basking in the post-orgasm euphoria and exhaustion.

“I really liked that.” Alex admitted when her breathing evened out.

“I did too.” Sam leaned down to kiss Alex’s hairline, “If you couldn’t tell.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and then sighed. She snuggled just a bit closer and heard Sam hum happily. She didn’t know if it was appropriate for fuck buddies to cuddle after every time they had sex, but she wasn’t about to suggest they shouldn’t. She appreciated just being able to lay beside Sam and rest together.

Alex was enjoying everything about their friends with benefits relationship. It felt so nice to be able to connect with someone without having to worry about messy feelings. They were just two new friends doing each other and the simplicity was refreshing. “You know, this is _good._ Like really good.”

“Yeah,” Sam’s arms tightened around her and she breathed, “It is…” She rested her head atop Alex’s and let out a quiet yawn. “Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Sam.”


	4. Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all nerds, the lot of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a hot minute, but everything happens. Lol, this chapter was super hard to write. For one, it's hitting close to home. And secondly, it was the first chapter I honestly didn't want to include smut... But per usual, Sam thinks she's getting rebuffed and it just happens... 
> 
> Sidenote: the majority of the Supersquad's convos felt like [this vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiB6JIUKFmY)

_“Be there in a minute.”_

Alex sent a quick reply to Sam, _“Okay.”_

She grabbed her keys from the coffee table and locked her apartment behind her. She hopped in the elevator, stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, and rocked on her heels. She had way too much nervous energy coursing through her.

Tonight would mark their reappearance to Kara’s Game Night since Alex and Sam had hooked up weeks ago. Caught up in each other they had skipped out lately, but Kara _insisted_ that they attend tonight stating it was a “super special Movie Night.” That mildly cut into their plans for another hook up.

Alex didn’t mind too much though. She enjoyed hanging out with Sam no matter what they were doing. And she missed the crazy antics of Game Night with Kara and her friends.

She exited when the elevator doors slowly slid open, and walked out of the building to wait for Sam. Outside, the cold air hit hard and the wind nearly took her breath away. Though she would’ve bundled up and been fine riding her motorcycle over to Kara’s, she wasn’t going to say no when Sam offered to pick her up. It was sweet of the woman to go out of her way like that.

She listened to the city sounds while she waited, but Sam’s SUV pulled up a minute later. Ignoring the way her stomach did a giddy summersault (an almost regular occurrence when she thought of Sam now), she waved a gloved hand and jogged over to the car. Sam smiled at her as Alex slid into the passenger’s seat and nearly slammed the door behind her. Alex gave a happy sigh at the heat blasting within the car.

“Hey,” Sam greeted easily.

Alex was quick to buckle and lean back in her seat, “Hey, thanks for the ride.”

“Oh, no problem.” She said as they pulled away.

“How’s your day been?” Alex asked since they hadn’t texted all day, which was a little unusual but they were both busy women.

“Oh man, you don’t wanna hear me rant.” Alex laughed and Sam proceeded to rant anyway, “It’s one thing after another and it doesn’t let up for a second. I practically had to sneak away, otherwise they would’ve kept me there all night.”

Alex shook her head sympathetically. “At least you escaped. If you had missed tonight, Kara probably would’ve shown up and dragged you out of the building.” It was an easy scenario to imagine. “I don’t know what’s so special about tonight, but she threatened me if I didn’t show up. I told her we’d be late and she wasn’t happy about it.”

“Yeah, it’s weird.” Sam frowned and added. “Lena was adamant about being there tonight too.”

Alex hummed, “I wonder what they have planned.”

“With those two? There’s no telling.” Sam moved a hand off of the steering wheel to adjust the heat, but then she paused. “Are you cold?”

“No, I’m comfortable. Thank you,” Alex looked out of the window and nearly jumped when Sam’s hand rested on her knee casually.

The interior of the car was dark besides the glow from the headlights around them, but Alex gazed at the woman’s profile for a moment. Sam’s thumb slowly brushed against the fabric of her jeans. The touch was gentle and soothing though unexpected.

Alex looked at the hand on her knee and impulsively laid her hand on top of Sam’s. As they loosely held hands, Alex tried to justify the rather domestic moment.

There wasn’t anything strictly romantic about the comforting touch, she told herself. Nope! People held hands _platonically_ all the time. There was absolutely no reason to read into it, they were just physically connecting and everything was great.

But _hell_ , they were acting like a couple so naturally…

Fortunately Sam broke her out of her overthinking when she asked, “Do you have any plans for the holidays?”

“Well Hanukah has already started. Kara and I skyped our mom for the lighting the first night.” Per usual Danvers tradition. The last time they had all been together for the holiday was before Alex left for college.

Sam nodded. “That’s cool. So she wasn’t able to visit?”

“No. She’s in an important stage with her research and barely leaves the lab.” Alex missed her mom now that they were doing better, but she understood the demands of science. Alex turned and asked, “What about you and Ruby?”

“Ruby is getting everything on her wish list, since I’ve been working so much. On Christmas, she’ll be unwrapping presents until noon.”

The DEO agent chuckled, “I’m sure she’ll love that.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Sam sighed, then she squeezed Alex’s knee. “I wanted to throw a Christmas Eve party too.”

“Oh! That’ll be fun.”

Sam gave her a quick smile before returning her focus to the road. “You’re invited of course.”

“I’ll totally be there.”

“Cool. Ruby asked about you the other day… She told me that she really likes hanging out with you.”

Alex’s inner-mother grinned. She didn’t get to see Ruby as often as Lena and Kara but, she didn’t mind watching the teenager if Sam was stuck at work. “Aww. She’s a great kid.”

“She’ll be excited to know you’ll be there.”

Sam squeezed Alex’s hand one last time and then returned it to the steering wheel so she could park. The two got out and was hit with a blast of wind that could rival Supergirl’s freeze breath. They bumped into each other in their attempt to stay close as they trekked to Kara’s building. They stayed huddled in the elevator ride and Alex’s hand rubbed up and down Sam’s back while they laughed about how cold it was outside.

Then in front of Kara’s apartment, Alex raised her hand to knock, but her sister threw open the door before her knuckles made contact.

“There you two are!” Kara sounded a little exasperated.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the tone. She wondered what made her sister so anxious, “I told you we’d be late.”

The two women entered and Alex noticed J’onn and his father had joined the Supersquad for the night. She frowned in confusion at seeing the boys playing a video game.

“Wait, I thought this was a movie night?” Alex asked, taking off her coat. Sam handed over her jacket as well and Alex set them both on the back of one of the chairs in the dining room.

“It’s pre-gaming.” James said from the kitchen, where he was digging in the fridge for a beer. He laughed at his joke, “Get it?”

Kara doubled-over, while Alex rolled her eyes and muttered, “Not the _fun_ kind of pre-gaming…” And felt proud at Sam’s snicker.

Lena walked over to join them, “Hello Sam, hello Agent.”

“You can call me Alex, ya know...”

James joined the group of guys and Winn yelled when the controller was yanked from his hand, “No way that was thirty minutes dude!”

Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and said, “Come on, darling. They act up unsupervised.”

Alex finally saw what the group was playing- _Lego Star Wars…_  “I’m getting a drink,” She told Sam. She was going to need something to deal with the squad playing a one-player game. They had sworn after last time (playing Crash Bandicoot, during which a controller was flung out the window) that they would _never_ do that again… Apparently Kara hadn’t learned her lesson… Alex shook herself free from the memory and asked, “Do you want me to grab you one?”

“Sure.”

Alex nodded and went to the fridge to grab two beers. Metal clanked against the countertop as she flipped the caps off. She flinched at the incriminating noise. She hadn’t necessarily _asked_ Kara if she could drink…But her sister was otherwise preoccupied with cuddling Lena.

The couches were turned in to face the TV. Everyone was crammed together too. J’onn and his father sat together next to Winn and James was on the floor in front of the pouting, hunched over nerd. Kara and Lena were on the smaller couch with Sam.

“Dude, come on, go the other way…” Winn huffed, “Here let me do it.”

James leaned away from him, “Back off, I’ve got this.”

“I have a question, son…” J’onn’s father interrupted their bickering. “What is a lego?”

Alex took a preemptive sip of the beer and went over to Sam. Since she didn’t want to sit on the floor, she straddled the arm of the couch- one foot on the floor and the other planted on the seat of the loveseat.

Sam accepted the beer and they clicked their bottles together before taking a swig. Alex laid her forearm on the back of the couch behind Sam and she leaned back, nearly curled in on the woman. It was only a slight step up from sitting in her lap honestly, but just casual enough that no one would question it. _Hopefully_.

Alex watched Lego Rey on screen until she felt Sam shift closer, like she wanted to rest against her. The CFO turned her head, they were _way_ too close now, and asked, “Can you see?”

“Yeah, you’re fine.” Alex murmured.

When Sam returned her attention to the game, Alex saw Lena giving them a curious look. Panic stuck the DEO agent; she sat up and cleared her throat. Perched on the couch like this wasn’t as comfortable, but she didn’t need the Luthor reading into things.

Alex went for a deflection, “Why are you guys playing Lego Star Wars?”

“They’re excited for The Last Jedi premiere.” Lena answered. “Did Kara not tell you we’re going to the midnight showing?”

She and Sam shook their heads. Typical Kara keeping it a secret…

Alex frowned and downed half of her beer. Some of her favorite memories of her father was when they watched the original Star Wars trilogy together. After his death, Alex and Kara had watched the prequels and even The Force Awakens, but it always felt bittersweet to enjoy the franchise without Jeremiah.

“That explains the Star Wars sweater…” said Sam, looking to J’onn’s green knitted Yoda sweater.

“Lena landed us a private screening!” Winn gushed; he was clearly the most excited of the bunch.

“She’s amazing.” He and Kara sighed at the same time.

Lena laughed, “I might as well use my power for good.”

“Wait, did anyone start a thirty-minute timer?” Winn asked, glaring at James.

“I’m next.” Alex called. If she was going to be here, she was going to play the game once.

J’onn paused his explanation of the concept of Legos to say, “You heard her, Olsen.”

Alex was handed the controller and fell into the vegetable state that video games induced. She navigated the chapter, not really feeling the game. It lacked the appeal of guns and explosions, but parts of it were funny. When she grew bored, she handed the controller over to Sam.

“I’m gonna need you to show me how to play,” Sam laughed, holding the controller awkwardly.

Alex found the inexperience cute and she smiled. “Okay,” She leaned over and told her what all the buttons do, then said, “Just start running around, you’ll figure it out.”

The DEO agent sat up again and saw Lena looking at them curiously. The Luthor whispered something into Kara’s ear and Alex’s heart might’ve stopped for a second. _Shit._ She stood from the couch to go to the kitchen to distance herself from Sam.

They were being too obvious…

Alex threw her empty bottle in the recycling bin and took another beer from the fridge. She turned and flinched in surprise at Kara’s sudden appearance at her side. Her sister slid up beside her and flicked the cap of the beer open.

“Thanks,” Alex said, looking away from Kara’s playful grin.

“Alex…” Kara singsonged. “You and Sam seem pretty close.”

Alex nearly choked on her sip of beer, but played it off as a scoff. “Then get a bigger couch.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Kara huffed. “Lena thinks you two are, I don’t know, together or something.”

“That’s crazy…” Alex focused on her heartbeat, keeping it steady like training dictated as she prepared to lie.

Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “But both of you haven’t been to game night in a while and now-“

“Kara,” She stopped her with a shrug, “Wouldn’t I tell you if was dating your best friend?”

“… Yes...” Kara relented with a sigh.

Alex nodded, “Okay then, please don’t make it weird.”

Kara’s face fell. “Oh yeah. I don’t know if Sam is gay or not…”

_Oh, she is._

But before Alex could come up with a real answer, Kara turned her head at her girlfriend’s voice.

“Oh! It’s time to leave!” Kara put a hand on Alex’s arm, shaking her gently. “Are you excited?! When was the last time we even went to a midnight premiere?”

Alex thought back and smirked, “Didn’t you drag me to see Twilight?”

“Oh yeah… And then you wouldn’t go with me to see the sequels.” Kara pouted, “They weren’t _that_ bad.”

“Uh, yeah they were.” Alex laughed. She turned up her glass, intending to down it since they were leaving, but Kara took it from her hand. “Hey!” She sputtered, reaching for the beer.

Her sister shook her head and held it away. “I’ll just pour out the rest.”

“Kara…”

But it was too late… The rest of the drink went down the drain and Alex sighed at how protective Kara was. The DEO agent decided to go get her coat instead of arguing with Kara about toning it down. What the hell did one more beer even matter? Put out, she roughly slipped into her coat.

Sam joined her and noticed her agitated state. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Alex’s heart palpitated at the pet name. Sam hadn’t called her that outside of bed yet. It was a little thrilling but-

She looked around the woman and was relieved to see Kara hadn’t heard Sam. Alex whispered, “Lena told Kara she thinks something is going on between us.”

“There kinda is.” Sam teased, but she frowned at Alex’s intense look.

Alex shot another glance at the Supersquad fast approaching. “Yeah,” She agreed quietly, “But they don’t need to know that.” She looked away, feeling worry creep up. She didn’t want to have to explain why she and Sam were close; after all, they couldn’t just tell everyone that they were fuck buddies.

Sam nodded stiffly and shrugged on her coat. The frown on her beautiful face made Alex swear under her breath. She didn’t want Sam to think she was ashamed of her or anything, but _fuck_.

Why did this conversation have to pop up _here?_ Where they couldn’t talk about it?

The Supersquad all flooded out of Kara’s apartment. Sam wouldn’t meet her eyes so Alex fell in step beside J’onn and the father figure wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. She mentally played a song to keep her thoughts from going to her relationship with Sam, just in case J’onn was listening.

“Lemme guess, Lena,” Sam asked as they waited for the elevator. “You rented a limo?”

Lena laughed, “Am I that predictable?”

They were packed like sardines in the lift but luckily the awaiting limo had much more room. Alex settled beside Kara and Sam sat on the other side of Lena. The DEO agent inwardly pouted at the distance. Yes, it helped them keep a low profile, but she didn’t want Sam to be mad at her…

In an effort to distract herself, she tuned into the guys’ conversation:

“The Jedi can’t be corrupted.” J’onn argued, stern faced. “They’re there to maintain justice.”

“But their definition of justice.” James pointed out.

Winn made a noise of agreement, “Yeah, they were problematic.”

Then Lena butted in, “Yoda even _encouraged_ the use of unethical clones.”

Alex realized then that she was surrounded by nerds. Her sister must’ve arrived at the same conclusion too. “Star Wars politics?” Kara guessed.

“Yep.”

The ride to the theatre was mercifully short.

The Supersquad stopped by the snack bar first, no other patrons were there and Alex wondered if Lena had bought out the _entire_ theatre for the night instead of just one room. _Probably_. If only so when Kara bounded up and ordered the biggest bowl of popcorn and a slushie for her and Lena to share, she wouldn’t have to wait in line. They were both _ridiculous_ , but in the cutest way possible.

Alex saw Sam looking at the selection of candy and snuck away from J’onn, who was stressing to his father the importance of movie theatre popcorn with extra butter. She pretended to look at the snacks.

She meant to ask “ _Hey, are you okay?”_ Or, _“Hey, are we okay?”_

But instead, “What’s your favorite candy?” tumbled out.

Sam hummed and picked up a box, “These are good.” Brown eyes met hers and the woman’s smile set her at ease.

“Guys! Let’s go!” Winn clapped his hands, ushering everyone to hurry up. He immediately retreated, palms up in fear, when Alex glared at him.

_Couldn’t she just get a word in with Sam?_

Apparently not.

Sam moved to join Lena and Kara at the snack bar’s counter. Alex decided chocolate wouldn’t be too bad to indulge in, given the circumstances. Lena and her gang of friends were directed to a theatre room at the end of the building-

Then there was a problem.

“Where do we sit?”

Everyone looked at J’onn to make the difficult decision.

The Martian’s jaw clenched and he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the numerous aisles, the screen, and then back at the seats. After mentally calculating, he moved down an aisle and sat in the middle seat.

“Perfect.” He announced.

But Winn was _not_ having it. “J’onn. You. Me. Rock, paper, scissors for the middle seat.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Winn, you’re going to challenge a telepath? Seriously?”

He proudly puffed out his chest. “Yes.”

J’onn stood and walked back over to Winn and towered over the nerd. “Son, do you really want to do that?”

Alex was pretty sure J’onn flexed his biceps, but Winn stood his ground; brave but stupid… “This is The Last Jedi.” Winn said, his voice only wavered slightly. “I’ve been waiting for this movie for _two years_.”

J’onn finally said, “Okay Schott, I’ll let you have it.” He clapped a hand down on Winn’s shoulder and the dude’s knees nearly buckled. “Merry Christmas.”

Sam moved down the aisle first with Alex following, shuffling past the seats, the woman asked, “Are they always like this?”

Alex laughed as they sat down. “Yeah…”

The CFO moved the armrest from between them before opening her chocolate snack, “Want some?”

“Oh, no thank you.” Alex shook her own box.

“You know,” Sam said between a bite, “This is the first non-cartoon movie I’ve seen in theatre in _years_.”

Alex smiled, “Really?”

“Oh yeah, you’ll see. Ruby loves her cartoons.”

Then the lights dimmed and for a moment, the only sounds were that of Kara munching on popcorn and Winn’s excited squeal. The Star Wars theme began playing and Alex was enraptured. Somehow she had opened her snack, mindlessly consumed all of it, and put the empty box in the cup holder separating herself and James- all while never taking her eyes off of the screen.

But all Sam had to do was shift over _just_ slightly and rest her hand atop Alex’s… The DEO agent turned her head and noticed the corner of Sam’s lips quirk up. Alex moved even closer to Sam as the woman pulled their hands to settle in her lap. Their fingers laced together perfectly.

Alex spared a glance at James, who didn’t even notice her look. Then she just held Sam’s hand and returned her attention to the movie. Her thumb slid against the woman’s smooth skin. Sam’s hand felt pretty right in hers…

_Shit…_

Despite her reticence, she could feel herself on the cusp of developing _feelings_. Their intimate moments and talks and cuddling and _holding hands in a movie theatre-_

As amazing as Sam made her feel, the acknowledgment of her possible _crush_ on the woman was terrifying, borderline dangerous.

She looked away from the movie again to torture herself with a glance at Sam and found the woman was already watching her. Sam’s soft smile, the way her eyes moved down to her lips and then back up, the way she squeezed her hand… Alex nearly tumbled.

But she wasn’t supposed to. _These_ kinds of feelings weren’t allowed to emerge, not until they could agree on what they both wanted. Sam hadn’t mentioned giving them a serious try and Alex had set the boundaries for their ‘relationship.’

Gods though, sometimes (like now) she wanted to kiss Sam and _mean_ _it_.

Alex swallowed and looked back towards the movie. Confusion mounted and instead of pulling back to try to gather her thoughts, she sought comfort in Sam. And when she lay her head on the woman’s shoulder, Sam’s head rested atop hers.

Was she ready to start risking her feelings?

 _Soon_ , she told herself.

She moved her head away and Sam let her go, but their hands stayed linked. She felt the woman sigh and she pulled their hands into her lap. Now when Alex’s thumb slid soothingly along the back of Sam’s hand, she grazed the inside of the CFO’s thigh. Alex felt Sam’s leg twitch, like she was fighting to keep still.

So she wanted to play this game? Well, teasing was a good distraction from all the other mess…

Alex slid her hand out of Sam’s, which fell to rest beside them, but Alex laid her palm flat against the woman’s thigh. Her fingers glided in between Sam’s legs and heard her gasp quietly.

The DEO agent turned her head towards the movie screen and looked out of the corner of her eye at the Supersquad- they were oblivious. Why couldn’t they have been this inattentive during the pre-gaming?

Alex squeezed the inside of Sam’s thighs and her legs spread open slightly- just to give her more room. Biting her lip, Alex ran her hand higher until the side of her pinky pressed against Sam’s crotch. The CFO’s hips gave a small roll forward and Alex grinned at the reaction.

She paused there for a minute and she could feel Sam’s eyes on her, but Alex kept her gaze forward. Not that she knew what was going on with the movie anymore. When Sam’s leg twitched again, Alex slid her hand higher to cup and rub her mound. Through her jeans, Alex could feel how hot she was. The woman arched at the pressure and Alex reveled in the power.

Keeping her gaze forward to hide what she was doing, she stroked and scratched and teased Sam until the movie credits rolled.

* * *

The movie left everyone drained. They were back in the car and almost to Kara’s apartment. The Supersquad looked half-asleep. Even Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open in the comfortable and dark limo.

“Oh guys,” Kara yawned and snuggled more into Lena’s hold. “This Saturday Lena and I wanted to throw a Chrismukkah party…”

Lena’s hand rubbed up and down Kara’s arm. “We’re excited to spend our first holiday together.”

Winn grunted as he attempted to crack an eye open to look at Supergirl and the CFO. “Okay, you two are _disgustingly_ cute.”

“Thanks,” Kara mumbled.

Alex breathed out a laugh. Beside her, Sam stifled a yawn. “I feel old,” She complained tiredly.

Everyone gave a half-nod in agreement. They went up to Kara’s apartment to pull Secret Santa names for the party and then they shuffled out, ready to crawl into bed.

* * *

But once Alex and Sam were in the car driving back to Alex’s place, the drowsiness lifted- either from transcending the threshold of exhaustion or just being alone together.

Alex asked, “How did you like the movie?”

“It was good… I don’t remember the last half of it though…” Sam shot her a wink and returned her attention to the road.

“Why’s that?” She teased.

Sam boldly put her hand on Alex’s upper thigh and scratched at her center; Alex’s hips bucked into the touch.

“If I remember right…” Sam continued to rub against her, “You were doing something like this. With all our friends beside us…” She drummed her fingers against Alex’s mound and shook her head. “It was kinda distracting.”

Alex felt Sam’s hand slide away from her center and she gripped the woman’s wrist, pulling her back. Sam relented with a chuckle. She guided Alex’s thighs open and then pressed more firmly against her crotch. “There, that’s better.”

“Sam,” Alex whined, trying not to squirm.

“Yes?” She acted innocent as her hand reached up to unbutton Alex’s pants.

The DEO agent slid lower in her seat, giving Sam more access. She arched when Sam’s hand slipped into her pants to rub against her underwear. When they came up to a stop light, Alex turned her head to look at Sam. Even though it was dark, there was still a small thrill of getting caught- of anyone looking over and seeing Sam’s hand buried between her thighs…

Sam’s fingers circled and flicked against her covered clit, building pressure. “Not so fun, is it?”

And Alex could only choke out a moan as Sam’s fingers sped up, faster, until she was on the brink of orgasm… And then slowed down torturously to the point where Alex’s fingernails dug into the skin of Sam’s wrist, as though trying to claw her way back to an amazing release.

When they pull up to Alex’s apartment, she half expected them to have their first round of frantic car sex, but Sam took her hand away.

“Are we- I mean,” Alex had to blink back to cognizance. “Did you come up?”

“Of course,” Sam unbuckled, but she put a hand on Alex’s arm when she went to button and zip her jeans, “But don’t bother.”

Alex gazed at her hungrily, eyes wide and dilated. She knew her jacket would barely hide the fact that her pants were undone. A fire blazed hot between her hips and she unbuckled. They entered the apartment complex and in the elevator Alex tried to hide behind Sam, but the woman smiled evilly and wouldn’t let her.

They entered Alex’s apartment and Alex was ready to fall into bed with Sam to continue what they started in the car.

But Sam stretched out along the couch, letting out a deep sigh. “I might fall asleep.”

“That’s okay…” Except that she was still turned on and burning. If Sam didn’t want to have sex tonight though, she was going to need to find a way to calm down…

“Uh… I’m just gonna step outside for some, um, cold air.”

She didn’t see Sam’s satisfied smirk.

Alex opened the balcony door and stepped outside, breathing in the brisk air. She wondered what it meant that Sam wanted to stay over and not have sex. Was Sam that tired that she couldn’t drive home? Or did she just want to stay? But Alex didn’t have to wonder too long because Sam’s arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Thought you were tired?” She challenged, leaning into the embrace. Her hand came up to rest on the woman’s arm.

Sam hummed, “I was…” One of her hands trailed into Alex’s unbuttoned pants- _into_ her underwear. Alex moaned when Sam’s cold fingers rubbed against her clit. “But then I thought of you out here and how you needed to be taken care of.”

Sam kissed Alex’s neck, sucking and nipping the skin. Her other hand went under Alex’s shirt to grope a breast. All the while, her fingers rubbed fast against her sex. Alex groaned as pleasure built; her hands went to the balcony to steady herself.

Alex hissed in a breath when Sam dipped her fingers lower where her sticky arousal pooled. “Are you this wet because of me?” Sam asked.

Alex could only grunt in response, her hips rocking into Sam’s touch. Two wet fingers flanked her clit and the delicious friction almost sent her over the edge; she just needed-

Sam knew she was nearly there and she slowed her pace. “Or is it because anyone could look out their window and see you?” Alex panted in a breath as the orgasm slipped away again, “They can see us with my hand down your pants, they might be able to hear you if you moan loud enough.

The risk of getting caught mixed with the way the woman kept withholding her orgasm and turned Alex into a mess of arousal. “Sam…” She tried to choke down her groan in an attempt to be quiet.

Sam gently pat the top of the woman’s center and Alex shook in her arms, knees feeling weak. “You’re loving this.”

One of Alex’s hands moved from the banister of the balcony to reach behind her and grab the back of the woman’s thigh. “Fuck…” Sam’s fingers circled around her clit quick- so amazingly fast and with a blindingly beautiful pressure. Alex surrendered to the fire and came with a low moan, slumping against the woman as her legs gave out.

Sam didn’t waiver. She held her tight until Alex blew out a content breath. Sam wrapped her arms around the DEO agent and nuzzled into her shoulder. “Ready for bed?”

“But don’t you need to?”

Sam shook her head, “The only thing I need is you and me cuddling in bed.”

And Alex gladly obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex knew she needed to talk about her feelings soon, but they fell asleep 0.5 seconds after a good night kiss and snuggling under the covers.
> 
> Next chapter: Arias-Danvers holiday bonding~


	5. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Christmas together and finally talking~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was supposed to post this Christmas Eve, but I kept getting distracted by booze
> 
> You'll notice that there are only two more chapters left. I will have the story completed by New Years
> 
> The belated Christmas chapter~

In the wake of Movie Night, Alex had chosen to skip out on Lena and Kara’s Chrismukkah party. Her sister wasn’t too thrilled that she ditched, but Alex wanted a night to drink and figure out her feelings.

So, here she was sitting on her couch in her pajamas with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She was about three sips away from being pleasantly buzzed.

But she couldn’t believe how dense she had been- thinking she could have a no-strings attached relationship with someone as amazing as Sam _without developing feelings_. Yeah, right… With the obscene number of rom-coms Kara had forced her to watch throughout the years, she should’ve know this would happen!

Between talking, kissing, hanging out, laughing, and having awesome sex- she should’ve expected it. Granted, she thought her recently broken heart would’ve stayed any kind of crush from emerging. But they had fun together and being with Sam was so _easy_.

She recalled those moments _cuddling_ with her supposed fuck buddy and she rolled her eyes at her obliviousness. She realized now that she had it bad for Sam.

First step was admitting it; she took a swig of her drink.

The more she thought about it, Alex found she wanted to take Sam on dates and she didn’t mind the idea of them turning into one of those sickeningly cute couples. She _liked_ Sam and wanted to learn more about the woman outside of the bedroom.

Her phone buzzed on the cushion beside her. She sighed and reached for the device, ready to ignore it if it was another message from Kara. But of course, it was Sam that had texted… Alex finished her glass and poured more before looking at the message.

_“Missed you tonight ;)”_

She smiled. The warmth that flooded through her chest wasn’t just from the alcohol. By the time she unlocked her phone another text came through.

_“See you Sunday?”_

Oh yeah, Sam’s Christmas Eve party… Once everyone else left, that would be the perfect opportunity to talk. Alex could admit her feelings and maybe, like in the rom-coms, Sam would feel the same way.

But underneath the optimism lay her insecurities. What if she was reading too much into everything? What if Sam _didn’t_ like her like that?

With another sip of whiskey, she could remember how horribly embarrassing it had been to be rebuffed by Maggie when she had first come out… And the thought of Sam rejecting her made her feel sick.

Because what if Sam _didn’t_ want a relationship with her? She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep fucking her, if that was the case. She would rather take the awkwardness and pain of ending it than continue _knowing_ that Sam only wanted to have sex with her and nothing more…

She tried not to let her thoughts linger there.

_“See you Sunday.”_

Then she gulped down the rest of her liquor.

* * *

A plastic reindeer made up of white lights grazed in the light layer of snow on the ground in front of the Arias home. Alex walked up to the front porch decorated with Christmas lights and knocked on the door. In her hand, she nervously clutched a bag of gifts for Sam and Ruby.

Sam opened the door with a soft smile that made Alex’s stomach flip. “Hey, Alex.” She looked absolutely adorable wearing a classic Santa hat, a red sweater with penguins holding presents printed on it, and black leggings.

“Hey.” Alex kicked off her boots after stepping inside and then followed Sam through the hallway into the kitchen. Alex set the bag of presents on the island counter and noticed Ruby at the dining room table, hunched over in concentration and singing along to the Christmas music that was playing softly from the other room.

“Ruby is decorating cookies right now.” Sam explained.

Alex walked over to the table to greet the teenager. “Hi Ruby.” There were containers of different colored icing and several plates of festively shaped cookies, most of them already decorated. She pointed to one of the cookies and said, “I like that one. It’s really good.”

Ruby beamed up at her for a moment. “Hey Alex.” Then her attention went back to the cookie she was in the middle of frosting. Still, she nodded to the one Alex had pointed out. “You can have it, if you want.”

“Aw, thank you. I’ll save it for later.” But then she laughed when Sam snuck over and stole a cookie.

“Mom!” Ruby complained. She placed the cookie she just finished decorating in the now empty spot on the plate.

Alex nudged Sam and said, “Save some for Santa.” Sam kissed her daughter’s hair and followed Alex back into the kitchen. As Alex unloaded the bottle of wine and the jug of her special eggnog for the party, she asked. “When is everyone else getting here?”

“Oh… They couldn’t make it. It’s just us.”

“Oh, okay.” Though Alex felt a little relieved that the rest of the gang wouldn’t be here tonight. She was already nervous about talking to Sam later, but if she had to be cautious around curious eyes all night too? That would’ve made it far worse…

She turned to Sam, who had half of a cookie hanging out of her mouth while she reached up into the cupboard. Alex grinned in amusement and then looked away just as Sam managed to successfully retrieve the glasses. The DEO agent took the bag of gifts over to the living room then and set them underneath the Christmas tree strung up with multicolored lights.

“You didn’t have to get us anything,” Sam said as she poured them both a glass of eggnog.

Alex walked back over and raised an eyebrow as the CFO downed half of it in one go. “You know I made this strong, right?”

Sam’s eyes were closed as she blew out a breath and nodded, no doubt actually tasting the alcohol now. “It’s good though.” Alex clinked their glasses together, took a sip, and delighted in the small kick. Then Sam asked, “Are you almost done, Rubes?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, two more.”

“We were gonna watch a movie, does that sound good with you?”

Alex shrugged a shoulder up, “Sure.”

They went to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Alex sat on one end, one leg crossed over the other, Sam plopped down beside her and turned the music off on the TV. While the CFO pulled up Netflix, Alex admired the rest of the gifts under the tree. “Santa brought a lot of presents this year,”

Ruby huffed loudly from the kitchen. “I’m thirteen, I don’t believe in Santa anymore.”

They shared a laugh before Sam playfully warned, “You’re gonna get coal for Christmas if you say that too loud.” And Alex snickered.

When the kitchen chair scrapped back loudly, they turned their head and saw Ruby pressed against the sliding door to the backyard. They didn’t understand her excitement until she exclaimed “It’s snowing again!”

Ruby grinned, breath fogging up the glass in front of her. She wiped it away and looked at the two adults on the couch. “Can I go play outside?”

Sam smiled, “Okay, but only for a little bit. I don’t need you getting sick.” Ruby went to open the door and Sam stood, “Wait. Go bundle up, goofball.”

Ruby sighed but ran to the coat closet in the hallway. She hastily threw on her big coat and turned, but was mid-step when Sam’s voice stopped her.

“Hat and gloves too, Rubes.”

The teenager grumbled, “Okay, Mom.” As she pulled a beanie over her head and put on a pair of thick gloves.

While Ruby struggled to put on her snowboots, Sam went over to adjust the hat over her child’s ears, “We’ll be out in a second.” And then the teenager bounded out of the front door. Sam closed it behind her and reached for her peacoat in the closet. “Wanna play in the snow? I have a jacket you can borrow.”

“Of course.” Alex stood from the couch to join Sam.

She slipped into her boots first. Then she let the woman help her shrug on the spare coat and Sam’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons. Alex licked her bottom lip at the intimate gesture.

After Sam finished, Alex wrapped her arms around the woman. She mumbled a “Thank you,” before she leaned forward to kiss her.

Sam smiled against her lips and a trill of happiness shot through Alex. But then Sam pushed her away as the doorknob twisted behind them. Flustered and a little hurt, Alex had to force a smile when Ruby peaked her head inside.

The teenager was already somehow covered in snow. “Come on guys!”

Alex stuffed her hands into the coat pockets. Not meeting Sam’s eyes, she said “Well, can’t leave her waiting.” She started towards the door, but the CFO gently grabbed her arm. She stopped and accepted the gloves Sam offered.

“Thanks,” Alex pulled them on and opened the door for them.

They stepped outside into the cold and stood on the porch to admire the winter wonderland before them. Standing on the opposite side of the porch, Sam watched her daughter run around in the falling snow.

Alex smiled at the happiness on Sam’s face, but felt like she was intruding on the mother and daughter. So she carefully descended the stairs and walked into the yard, snow crunching loudly beneath her feet. With her breath freezing in front of her, she looked up at the white sky.

The last thing she expected was for a snowball to nail her square in her back. Scandalized, she turned to look at Sam.

Sam stuck out her tongue and Alex huffed out a laugh. The CFO was armed with another snowball, but this time she ran over to her daughter and lobbed it at her.

Ruby squealed as the snowball connected and exploded on her coat. “Mom!” She giggled as she bent down to gather snow and crush it into a ball. Then she threw the snowball at Sam, who raised an arm to shield herself.

Alex chuckled as mother and daughter raced to make another snowball. Ruby and Sam nodded at each other and turned to her. “Oh no.”

The DEO agent hurried across the snow to take cover behind Sam’s car. Just as she ducked down, two snowballs splatted against the hood of the vehicle.

“Too slow!” She taunted jokingly. She quickly packed a snowball and stood from her hiding spot to fling it at Sam.

“Oof.” Sam dramatically held her side, now dusted with snow. “Ruby, I’m hit.”

Alex bent down to make more ammo, and having grown up with Kara, soon had a small pile. Alas, the mother-daughter duo had only made a couple each. She raised an eyebrow at the pair and asked, “Do you guys _really_ want to have a snowball fight with a government trained agent?”

Sam looked at Ruby, who was grinning. Her nose was a little red, but she looked absolutely elated. She nodded then, “I think we’ll risk it.”

The teenager threw the first snowball and Alex let it hit her. She groaned out a laugh, “You got me.” She was going to retaliate, but Sam threw a snowball then and it beamed her in the chest. Alex ran her hand down her coat to shake the excess snow off.

“Okay, now you two are in trouble.” She pitched one snowball and then another.

Ruby and Sam were both hit and they laughed as they took off running. Alex grabbed two more snowballs and chased after them. She tossed one at Ruby and the teenager stopped to giggle at the attack. Meanwhile Sam continued to flee, leaving her daughter in the upcurrent of snow behind her.

Alex ran after Sam until she caught the woman by her waist. She smacked the snowball onto Sam’s chest as the woman twisted in her arms. Sam shook off the snow, laughing, and pushed her away again.

When the CFO looked around her at Ruby, Alex realized that Sam probably didn’t want them to act too familiar in front of the teenager. Alex understood, of course, but it still hurt to be shoved away _twice_. What if Sam didn’t want her at all?

“Hey, Alex!”

The DEO agent turned towards Ruby and yelped as a snowball hit her in the chest. Then she felt Sam slam another snowball at her back and Alex couldn’t help but snort at being outnumbered.

The fight was abandoned when Ruby looked down at the thin layer of snow and pouted, “Do you think there’s enough snow to make a snowman?”

National City wasn’t exactly known for having blizzards, so Alex suggested “You could make a snow angel.”

Ruby lit up at the idea. She dropped down onto the snow and waved her arms and legs enthusiastically. Sam moved past Alex to help Ruby up so she didn’t ruin her creation. The teenager took out her phone and snapped a picture to her friends, while Sam brushed off the snow and dirt from her back.

Sam hugged her daughter and then put an arm around her shoulder. “Your nose is red, Rudolph. Let’s go inside.”

“I’m fine, Mom.” Ruby objected.

“So…You don’t want hot chocolate?”

Ruby took the bait and ran towards the house. She stomped her boots on the porch before throwing open the door. Alex grinned and followed the two inside, where it was nice and warm. She hung up Sam’s coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and Ruby _devoured_ a few cookies, while Sam heated up hot chocolate for everyone.

Once the drinks were done, the trio settled onto the couch. Sam sat in the middle, threw a blanket over their laps, and started one of Ruby’s favorite holiday movies. Alex kept an appropriate amount of space between herself and Sam, but the CFO kept scooting closer much to Alex’s confusion.

They were only halfway through the movie when Sam whispered to her, “I guess she’s tired.”

Alex looked over, sure enough, Ruby was asleep and slumped against Sam. “Aww.” She almost expected them to pause the movie to call it a night, but the CFO rested her head against Alex’s shoulder instead. Her heart galloped, knowing that they would have to talk soon. More than ever, Alex wanted to ask what Sam wanted from her.

Later, when the credits rolled, Sam lifted her head and nudged her daughter. “Hey, Ruby. I think it’s time to go to bed.” Ruby shook her head and made a noise of protest, so Sam tried again. “Santa can’t leave presents and eat the cookies if you don’t go to bed.”

“Don’t eat them all, Mom.” Mumbled Ruby.

Sam laughed and nudged her daughter again. Finally, Ruby sighed and threw the blanket off of her lap. They watched her sleepily stumble up the stairs. “Good night Mom, good night Alex.”

“Good night, baby. Love you.”

“Good night, Ruby.”

Alex stood from the couch and went to put her empty mug in the sink. She sighed, _now or never_. She felt Sam’s hand lace into hers and she looked at Sam with a nervous smile. It reminded her of their first night together, though she was anxious for an entirely different reason.

“You’re staying?” Sam asked, her lips quirked up.

Alex nodded, “If that’s okay.”

The younger woman led her into her bedroom, flicked on the lights and locked the door behind them. Alex had all of a couple seconds to look around the room before Sam pulled her into a hungry kiss. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Sam’s lips on hers as the CFO guided them towards the bed.

The back of Alex’s legs hit the edge of the bed and she grabbed the woman’s hips to stabilize herself. She nearly got lost in the moment, but at the first swipe of Sam’s tongue on her bottom lip, Alex pulled back. She breathed out a quick, “Wait,” but Sam chased her lips. So, she mumbled out again, “Wait.”

And then Sam stepped back, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Alex licked her lips, already wet from their kiss. _Focus_. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sam down beside her. When she sighed, Sam seemed even more worried than before.

“I, um…” Alex blew out a breath and looked towards the ceiling. “So, we’re kinda friends with benefits, right?”

She looked over in time to see Sam recover from a pout, “Yeah?”

The reaction gave her a little more hope and confidence to continue. _Here goes nothing-_

“It’s just that, uh, recently... I realized that I might, um well that I do, actually… Have feelings for you.” Alex inwardly cringed at how awkwardly she had confessed that. She swallowed and looked into Sam’s dark eyes. “Romantic feelings.” She clarified needlessly.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, she was sure Sam could hear it in the silence.

Then Sam broke into a smile and Alex felt a wave of relief crash over her before the CFO lunged forward. A noise of surprise was muffled against Sam’s lips and their arms wrapped around each other as they fell sideways onto the bed.

Sam kissed her slow and then pulled back to tuck Alex’s short hair behind her ear. Eyes alight, she admitted, “I like you too.”

Alex couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread over her face. She moaned happily when Sam’s lips covered hers again. Knowing Sam returned her feelings, she felt like there was a new spark in their kiss- it was dizzying, electrifying.

She felt like she couldn’t get close enough, even after she hiked a leg over Sam’s hip to draw their bodies together. Sam’s hand slid from her face, down her bicep and side, and glided along her ass and the back of her thigh; she squeezed the muscle under her hand before yanking Alex closer. Their mouths parted open, the wet heat burning, and Sam’s breath hitched between them.

Alex sucked Sam’s bottom lip between her teeth, fighting a grin as Sam sighed into her mouth. She shifted away to grab Sam’s waist and push her further up on the bed. Luckily Sam got the idea and detangled their limbs to move to lay in the middle of the bed.

The DEO agent took off her shirt and threw it carelessly behind her before she crawled over to Sam and straddled the woman’s midsection. Alex cupped Sam’s face in both of her hands and poured everything into their kiss- all of her affection, her fears, her happiness.

When they broke for air, Alex rested her forehead against Sam’s. Her hands trailed down to the bottom of Sam’s sweater and the woman sat up so she could pull the material up and off. Then Sam undid her bra and tossed it to the side. They held each other tight as they kissed again. Sam’s fingertips ghosted over Alex’s back, unclasped her bra, and slowly guided the straps off of her shoulders.

Alex unwound from Sam just long enough to throw her bra to the floor. Her eyes clenched shut and groaned as Sam deliciously scratched her back. Alex shot forward to connect their lips again, one hand tangling into Sam’s long hair to tug her closer and she trailed her other hand back and forth between the woman’s hip bones, her knuckles dragging across the skin.

She swallowed Sam’s moans as she dipped lower to rub her center. Then Sam broke the kiss to fall backwards onto the bed. Alex fought a smile and moved off of her to unbutton Sam’s jeans. She leaned forward to press a kiss on the woman’s lean midsection, enjoying the way the muscles twitched under her lips. Sam lifted her hips so Alex could pull her leggings and underwear down to her ankles and then she kicked them the rest of the way off.

Sitting up on her knees, Alex unbuttoned her own pants while looking down at Sam, who was _unbelievably beautiful_. Her stomach flipped in the best way and she looked forward to showing Sam just how much she liked her.

“So,” Alex started, hand shaking in anticipation as she pulled her zipper down. “Are you my Christmas present?”

Sam grinned wickedly up at her, “Is that what you want tonight? To have your way with me?”

“Yes.” Alex matched her smile and then discarded her pants and underwear.

“I have something you might like then.”

Alex rested back on her legs, confused, when Sam rolled to her side and reached over to the bedside table. When she produced two silk sashes, Alex’s eyes widened. Her heart leapt at the show of trust- that Sam wanted her to tie her up and have control.

The DEO agent moved up on the bed to kiss Sam, her hand covering Sam’s as she took the silk sashes from her. Alex knew that Sam liked to have her hands free during sex so Alex kissed down the woman’s neck and chest, nipping at the skin every other wet kiss. Sam sighed as Alex spread her legs and moved to sit between them.

Alex hesitantly wrapped one of the silk bands around Sam’s ankle and asked, “Is that too tight?” Sam shook her head and Alex tied the other end to the bed post. Alex’s hand traveled up Sam’s thigh, watching as the woman tested the knot.

It held, so she repeated the process on the other ankle. Once Sam’s legs were bound, Alex let her eyes shamelessly roam over the woman’s body. She reveled in the way Sam’s sex was already swollen in arousal, how her abs were clenched and her nipples hardened… _Merry Christmas._ All she wanted to do was tease and fuck Sam until she _unraveled_.

But Sam interrupted her moment, “Admiring the view?”

“How could I not?”

Still, she crawled over to lay at Sam’s side and propped up on her forearm to kiss her languidly. She groped the woman’s chest before rolling a nipple between her fingers. Sam pressed her lips harder against Alex’s, wanting to change the pace. But Alex broke their kiss to nip at Sam’s jaw, while her hand moved from her breast to squeeze her hip. Alex shifted her leg up to rest on top of Sam’s and her arousal smeared onto the woman’s skin.

Sam’s arms tightened around Alex when she kissed up Sam’s jaw to gently bite down on her earlobe, teeth teasingly twisting the cartilage. Alex hissed in a breath as Sam’s fingernails dug into her back and arm. The slight pain dissolved into pleasure and Alex sighed.

“You make me so happy.” Alex reached up to stroke Sam’s hair out of her face.

Sam breathed out a, “Really?”

“Yeah…” Alex smiled down at Sam as her hand slowly trailed down the woman’s neck and over her collarbone.

Alex’s fingertips lazily circled around one of Sam’s nipples and her grin widened when Sam’s eyes fluttered close. She teased the hard bud, rubbing and pinching, until Sam tilted her head back. Alex took the offer and settled lower so her mouth was at Sam’s neck.

She laved her tongue over the woman’s pulse point, but then one of the CFO’s hands went to pull at the short hair at the base of her skull. For revenge, Alex bit at Sam’s throat and deliberately grated the skin between her teeth. She released after another yank of her hair, but then sucked at the area. Her tongue poked out to wet the skin further before she pulled back to blow hot air against the fresh mark.

Alex’s hand moved from teasing the woman’s chest up to cup Sam’s jaw. Sam grabbed her wrist and directed Alex’s hand to her mouth. Alex propped up to watch Sam’s tongue poke out, she gasped in a breath when her tongue licked the pad of her index finger before biting down. Sam’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, as her tongue swirled around the digit. Sam tugged at Alex’s hand again and Alex offered her middle finger to her too.

“So hot…” Alex murmured as the woman sucked on her fingers.

Alex pulled her hand back, ignoring Sam’s pout. She met Sam’s lustful gaze as she reached down and touched her wet fingertips to the woman’s hot center and Sam’s hips bucked up, wanting more friction.

But her fingers rubbed gently around Sam’s clit and the woman groaned, one hand scratched down her arm and then moved to fist into the bed sheets. “Oh, Alex.”

Alex’s fingertips trailed lower and she smirked at how wet Sam was. Sam’s hold on her hair tightened and Alex lowered to sink her teeth into the woman’s collarbone, while her fingers continued to mercilessly tease Sam’s folds, spreading and smearing the wetness. Alex finally slid one digit into her soaked entrance; knuckle deep, she crooked her finger to rub against the spongy wall and Sam panted out a breath.

As Alex slowly pistoned in and out, she shifted down again groaning as her center rubbed against Sam’s taunt thigh. She rocked her hips, feeling the heat burning hotter in her groin, and she kissed the side of Sam’s breast.

Alex’s thumb slid over Sam’s clit, rubbing in time with each lethargic thrust. Sam’s walls clamped down around her finger, “More,” she moaned out, digging dull fingernails into Alex’s back.

Disregarding the request, Alex’s tongue flicked back and forth over Sam’s nipple and then her teeth grazed over the hard bud as she moved lower to bite the top of the woman’s ribs.

Sam’s hips lifted again at the sharp pain and she sighed. Then she whined when Alex’s thumb stopped moving over her clit. “Alex…”

“Hmm?” Alex nipped at the woman’s chest again to keep from laughing and she sucked the skin next to her teeth marks.

Sam bit her bottom lip, eyes closing in pleasure as Alex pulled out to rub her wet finger back and forth over the top of her mound. “Faster,”

Alex smiled and nuzzled her face into Sam’s chest. Watching Sam turn into a horny mess under her was far too enjoyable. “I haven’t heard you say please.”

Sam’s fingernails scratched down Alex’s back hard enough to sting, “Please, Alex.” So, Alex glided her finger back into Sam and swirled shallowly in the wet heat. But Sam needed more, “Come on...”

“I dunno, Sam.” Alex continued to tease her. “You kinda threw snowballs at me... That wasn’t very nice.”

The CFO huffed out a laugh, which turned into a moan as Alex bit another spot above her breast. “Please, Alex.” She tried again.

Alex relented this time; she pressed her middle finger to Sam’s entrance and pushed in.

“Yes, oh…” She arched when Alex pumped in and out of her faster. “Please, babe.”

Alex reveled in the way Sam clenched around her fingers, the noises of pleasure that spilled from her mouth… Alex shifted up to nip at the side of Sam’s throat, wanting to hear her tiny gasps, wanting to feel the vibrations against her lips. She tasted the salt of her sweat and moaned.

“You feel so good,” Alex said before she sucked another mark on Sam’s neck.

Sam bit her lip to muffle a groan. “I’m close.”

Alex decided that she needed to see Sam come apart _now._ Knuckle deep, she crooked her fingers after each rough thrust; her thumb was nearly spasming against Sam’s clit. “Like that?”

Sam clawed at her back as she nodded. “Mmm, so good.” She panted out.

Alex kept the pace, quickly driving her fingers in and out of Sam. The woman tilted her head back, eyes screwed shut. Then at the next brush of her clit, Sam came with a low moan. Her whole body tensed for a moment and her thighs tried to press together, but the silk sashes around her ankles kept her in place.

The DEO agent sighed happily. She moved her thumb from Sam’s clit and stilled her fingers as Sam’s walls fluttered wildly around her. When Sam puffed out a breath and her body relaxed again, practically melting back onto the bed, she pulled out carefully. The side of Sam’s head rested atop Alex’s as the two caught their breath.

Alex wound an arm around Sam and she closed her eyes, overjoyed. She wanted to etch this moment into her memory permanently. It felt like a dream that she had confessed her feelings, that Sam felt the same, that she had the power to make Sam come _that hard_ …

Then Alex leaned up to kiss Sam, needing to have that connection. She rolled over to straddle the woman’s stomach and tangled her hands into Sam’s hair as she kissed her breathlessly. They shared an unhurried kiss, enjoying each other.

Sam’s hands teased up and down Alex’s sides, drawing a moan out of her. Alex pulled the woman’s bottom lip between her teeth and then moved to nip at Sam’s chin. She raised up, palms spread on Sam’s chest, to look down at her crush. Sam’s hair was a mess on the pillow case, her neck dark with hickeys, but her smile was what absolutely wrecked Alex.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You are too, Alex.”

And Alex lowered her head, wanting to hide the blush she could feel starting to burn at her ears. She bit back a scoff and scraped her fingernails down the middle of Sam’s chest. Red lines formed on the pale skin. She repeated the motion and ground her center onto Sam’s abs, sighing at the small relief. She was already on the edge of an orgasm after watching Sam come apart.

“Babe,” Sam’s hands went to rest on Alex’s thighs, “You’re so wet.”

Alex groaned when her hand trailed inside of her thigh, squeezed once, and then rubbed the top of her sex. She grinded against the fingers circling her clit. “Oh fuck! Sam...”

She hissed as Sam’s fingers moved faster over her. She could feel her arousal leaking onto Sam’s stomach, coating her skin, smearing the mess with each rut. She was so _close_. The need to come burned hot and she humped against Sam, nails digging into the woman’s chest, _almost there._ And then with another rock of her hips, Alex came with a groan.

Alex panted, trying to catch her breath, and lifted one hand to push her hair out of her face. She finally opened her eyes and swallowed at how dark Sam’s half-lidded eyes were.

Sam’s voice wavered slightly as she said, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Alex grinned roguishly, blushing. “No…” Her fingers raked down Sam’s body again, enjoying the way Sam arched. “But I am having fun.”

Then the DEO agent twisted back and placed her knee between Sam’s legs. Sam gasped as Alex grinded against her sex. Alex chuckled and moved completely off of the woman to settle between her thighs. Just as she started to lower herself, her attention was diverted to the glistening skin of Sam’s midsection. She couldn’t help but lean forward and lap her tongue over the sticky area.

Sam moaned and her muscles shook under her lips. Once the skin was licked clean, Alex kissed her way down to the apex of Sam’s thighs. Alex settled onto her stomach, breath teasing the woman’s sex, and wrapped an arm under one of her bound legs. Sam laced their fingers together on the bed, her thumb rubbing the back of Alex’s hand.

“I think you _are_ trying to kill me,” Sam breathed out above. Alex shrugged a shoulder up and kissed the top of Sam’s mound and then her tongue lightly tapped against her clit. “Alex…”

Alex sucked on the bud of nerves, closing her eyes in pleasure at Sam’s sigh. She dragged her mouth lower and slid her tongue inside her sex, flicking her tongue to lap at Sam’s juices. Thighs trembled around her head, but the binds prevented any more movement. Alex ran her other hand up and down the top of Sam’s leg, while she worked the woman up.

Sam squeezed her hand as her hips bucked into Alex’s mouth. Alex could tell she was close again, so she removed her tongue, pressed another kiss to Sam’s clit and then turned her head to bite the inside of Sam’s thigh.

The CFO groaned at the interruption. “Alex,” she all but whined.

Alex felt pretty satisfied that she had reduced Sam to _this level_ of horniness. She sucked the bite mark and clawed the top of Sam’s thigh with her fingernails.

“Come on, babe…” Sam squeezed her hand again.

Now that she had feelings for Sam, it was hard to deny her what she wanted. Alex sighed against her skin and pressed a kiss to the red area. She moved her mouth back to her sex and swirled her tongue around Sam’s clit. She shifted and brought her hand down to work two fingers into the woman’s entrance.

Alex pumped into the woman as she sucked her clit. Sam quivered around her fingers and Alex ignored the ache in her jaw, opening her mouth so her tongue could circle and flick and lave over Sam’s clit.

Then Sam choked out, “Alex,” as she came.

The DEO agent detached her mouth from Sam’s sex and gave Sam’s hand one last squeeze before she detangled their fingers. She puffed out a breath and sat up. Sam’s eyes were closed, she looked sated and worn out. It felt like a victory to Alex.

Alex licked her wet lips and shifted to untie the silk sashes from Sam’s ankles and she smoothed the skin gently. Pleased at the lack of marks, she kissed up the woman’s chest until their lips met. Sam tasted herself in the kiss and sighed into her mouth.

This time when they cuddled, it felt even more _right_. Alex wrapped her arm around Sam and rested her head on the woman’s shoulder. Sam’s fingertips ghosted up and down her back, bumping over the scratches she had left. They lay there, basking in the other.

Alex sighed and her hold around Sam tightened. She hadn’t felt this good, _this happy_ , in months… She had Sam to thank for that. The amazing, beautiful, sexy woman brought it out of her almost effortlessly.

So, on an impulse, Alex asked “Go on a date with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Sam teased and they shared a laugh.

And Alex’s mind whirled with ideas on where she wanted to take Sam out to for their first date… Out to dinner, the movies, the park, the shooting range… Honestly, she would need help in choosing, but the only person she could think to ask would be Kara and-

“Oh fuck,” Alex muttered out. “Lena and Kara are going to be insufferable…” Sam’s hand stilled on her back and Alex knew she wasn’t too keen on the idea of those two knowing either. “Unless you’re okay with not telling them right away?”

“That might be for the best…” Sam admitted quietly. “I didn’t want to tell Ruby yet…”

 _Just in case we don’t work out_.

Alex winced at the thought, but understood that Sam wanted to protect Ruby. “Then we won’t mention it.”

Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Okay.”

They detangled so Sam could turn off the light and then they move under the covers.

“Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Alex.”

* * *

The next morning, the two adults were up and dressed (they had to put cover-up on their marks) and in the middle of preparing another batch of hot chocolate when Ruby stomped down the stairs.

“Merry Christmas.” Alex and Sam said at the same time.

“Merry Christmas.” Ruby returned. The she raised an eyebrow, looking too much like Sam with that expression, and asked Alex, “You spent the night?”

Alex ran a hand through her hair and smiled sheepishly. Luckily Sam went to her rescue, “She had too much wine last night, so I made her stay.” Though the wine bottle Alex brought was sitting on the counter, still unopened…

“Uh huh.” Ruby smiled slyly.

Sam rolled her eyes and pointed the teenager towards the living room, “Go open your presents from Alex first.” Alex almost let out a sigh of relief when Ruby lit up and ran into the other room.

Ruby settled on the floor in front of the Christmas tree and searched for the presents from Alex. She set the gifts from Alex to Sam in front of the couch for her mom. She dug around under the tree again until she found the presents Sam had gotten for the agent. Meanwhile, Alex and Sam settled on the couch next to each other.

Alex didn’t want to impose on the mother and daughter’s Christmas morning, so she knew she was going to leave after they opened her gifts. Still, she grinned as Ruby tore into the presents. She didn’t really know what the teenager wanted but,

“Mom! Look! The new FIFA game!” Ruby excitement made Alex laugh. The teenager mooned over the video game for a moment before opening the second present. Alex had picked out an album from one of the newest, popular boyband and Ruby seemed just as thrilled. “Thank you, Alex!”

“Merry Christmas, Ruby.”

Sam started to unwrap her gift and Alex cleared her throat nervously, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted… So, um,” Sam opened the box and looked at the earrings, “I thought, you know, they’d look good on you.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Sam’s smile set her at ease.

“You’re welcome, Merry Christmas.” Alex said, happy that the woman liked the gift.

The DEO agent opened her presents next. She chose the bigger box first and Sam said, “Ruby picked that one out.”

So Alex shook the box gently and it didn’t make any noise. “Hmm, wonder what it is…” She ripped the wrapping paper and laughed, “Oh my god. Ruby, you got me a nerf gun?”

“Yeah! We can have nerf battles now!” Ruby pointed to the ottoman on the other side of the loveseat behind her. “I have a whole bunch in there.”

“Next time we hang out? You’re on, kiddo.” Alex challenged playfully. "Thank you," Then she started to open the present from Sam.

Sam tapped her daughter’s thigh with her foot, “Hey Rubes, why don’t you go open your stocking too?”

It was the perfect diversion for when Alex opened the box, saw the black leather collar, and slammed the top back on. She looked at Sam incredulously, but the other woman just gave her an evil grin.

“What? I thought it’d look good on you…”


	6. Get On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date and /the collar/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Let me amend the last chapter's A/N. I'll finish this as soon as I can lol. I hope I won't be too hungover tomorrow that way I can post the final chapter for y'all... Originally two scenes were /supposed/ to be added on to this chapter BUT I mean, this way it's not another 6k update and the last chapter isn't barely 2k lol. It works out.
> 
> Okay, light puppy play this time? I mean, I guess that's what you call it?

In the end, Sam chose a restaurant for their first date. Alex had never heard of the place, but after a bit of research discovered it was a casual dine-in with good food. She knew that they would have many more dates to follow, so this would be an excellent start to their adventures together.

Eager, Alex arrived at the Arias home fashionably early. The Christmas decorations had already been taken down in the couple days since she’d last visited. She blew out a breath, the puff of air visible in the cold, and knocked on the door.

Seconds later, it swung open. Ruby had answered the door in her pajamas, shiny hair pulled back in messy ponytail, with a large McDonald’s drink in hand. The tiredness in her eyes spoke volumes; clearly the kid had already fucked up her sleep schedule.

Alex grinned, vaguely recalling her younger days during Winter Break when she had done the same. “Hey Ruby.”

“Hey,” Ruby cocked her head to the side and brought the drink up to take a sip. “So… Are you my mom’s girlfriend now?”

The DEO agent felt the tips of her ears burn and forced a laugh, “No! Pfft, no. We’re just, ya know, hanging out.”

Ruby gave her a crooked smile, “Sure.” Then she opened the door to let Alex in, “Mom is still getting ready for the,” She raised a hand to bunny ear quote the words, “’Not date.’”

Alex tried not to balk at the teasing- so much for keeping them a secret… She followed Ruby into the house and took off her shoes, while Ruby plopped down on the couch.

Alex sat on the opposite side and asked, “Do you like your game?”

“Yeah!” The teenager picked up the controller from the coffee table and unpaused the game.

“Very nice graphics.”

Ruby nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen. “Do you wanna play too?”

“Oh well, uh, I dunno when Sam will- I’m sure she’ll be ready soon, right?”

Ruby shook her head and paused the game to retrieve the second controller from the TV stand. “Mom takes _forever_ to get ready.” She settled back down and held out the controller, “And I haven’t had anyone to play against yet…”

And at Ruby’s pout, Alex caved and took the second controller. “Okay, we can play a quick game then.”

The teenager smiled, victorious, and went to the main menu. They selected their teams and Alex was getting pretty absorbed in the game until-

“Why _aren’t_ you and Mom dating?” The question caught Alex off guard; she cleared her throat, stalling for an answer, but then Ruby continued. “Cause like, you two are cute together and Mom talks about you _a lot_.”

In spite of her elation, Alex bit back the urge to ask what Sam said about her. Instead she fumbled the controls (mostly on purpose) and Ruby scored a goal. To deflect, she asked, “How are you so good at this game already? You just got it a couple days ago.”

Behind them, Sam finally entered the room and said, “Because that’s all she’s been playing.”

Alex looked over her shoulder and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Sam wore a black suit jacket over her light blue dress shirt tucked into her black slacks. The gorgeous woman ran a hand through her long hair and gave Alex a soft smile.

_Hot damn._

Ruby easily scored another goal while Alex was distracted. The teenager looked over at the agent, saw her all but drooling, and grinned.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked, adjusting the cuffs of her sleeves.

Alex snapped her mouth closed and nodded. “Yep,” Her voice might’ve been a little weak. She passed the controller back to Ruby, who was still beaming. Alex stood and adjusted her sweater, feeling underdressed in jeans and leather jacket, but the way Sam’s eyes roamed over her made her feel more confident. Their eyes met and Sam’s appreciative nod made Alex bite her lip.

“Wow, you guys…” Ruby’s low mumble and the sound of the game resuming snapped the two adults out of their moment.

_We need to work on subtly…_

Sam rounded the couch and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Are you _sure_ you’ll be okay here by yourself?” She hadn’t been able to find someone to watch her daughter and while she _had_ been left alone before, but Sam still worried.

“Yeah Mom.”

Alex huffed out a laugh at Ruby’s bored tone. She imagined the teenager wouldn’t even move from her spot the entire time they were gone.

Still, Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter’s hair. “Stay in the house.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t open the door for anyone!”

Ruby sighed, “I know…”

Sam went to the kitchen island to pick up her purse and keys. Alex followed, her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her jeans.

“We’ll only be gone for a couple of hours,” Sam said.

While Alex thought it was cute how Sam kept badgering Ruby with her concern, the teenager did not think it was so amusing. “Mom…” Ruby groaned, “I’ll be okay! Go have fun on your date.”

Alex stiffened at the joke and she watched Sam frown. The younger woman’s voice was slightly annoyed, like she had explained it before, as she said, “It’s not a date, Ruby. We’re just friends.”

“Yeah, sure…” They could practically _hear_ her eyes rolling.

Sam sighed. Her keys jingled, dangling on one finger, and they walked out of the kitchen. In the hallway, they slipped on their boots. “Call me if you need anything!” Sam only received a groan in answer.

When they exited the house, Sam locked the door and laughed. “Sorry about that…”

“She totally knows.”

“Oh definitely.”

Mostly melted snow sloshed under their boots as they walked to Sam’s SUV. Icicles hung from the underbelly of the car and shattered on the driveway as they slammed the doors closed after climbing inside. They buckled and while Sam started the car and blasted the heat.

Alex licked her cold lips before asking, “What do we do about that? Ruby knowing, I mean.” Though it was kinda funny that Ruby had them figured out already, she was a bit tentative.

After thinking about it the last couple of nights, her initial discomfort with telling Kara (who would then tell the Superfam and arguably the world ‘cause she was so bad at keeping secrets) had been an over exaggeration.

Well, no. She didn’t _really_ want to answer all of her sister’s excited questions of “ _How, when, where, I need details!”_

But she did want to have a night when they could goofily gush to each other about their girlfriends like they were teenagers (wait, was Sam her girlfriend?) She wanted to talk to her about the date and she wanted to see Kara’s ecstatic grin. She could practically _feel_ the bone crushing hug and could imagine how her sister would squeal in delight that she had moved on and was _happy_ with someone again.

She would accept the relentless teasing and ‘ _I told you so’_ s, but Sam didn’t want to tell Ruby because-

Oh fuck, it was only their first date…

She was _such_ a lesbian- overthinking and already planning a future together. She needed to calm down…

“I like you, Alex.” And even though Alex preened at her words (was calm even an option?), she knew Sam had her hesitations. “But…” Sam complained, “I haven’t dated in _so long_ and we started out a bit weird, and Ruby already adores you.”

Alex put a hand on Sam’s arm, “Hey, I get it.”

“I guess it’s just that…” After a beat, Sam continued, sounding stressed. “Kara told me you broke up with your fiancée a couple months ago-“

Alex flinched at the mention of Maggie; Sam knew it was _her_ fault for their split, but Alex didn’t know if Kara had explained _why_ they had broken up. Sam’s sardonic laugh made Alex pull her hand back like she’d been burned.

“It’s only our first date, so it’s _way_ too soon to ask if this is serious for you…”

_But are we serious?_

And there it was- Sam’s fear.

“Sam,” Alex smiled, glad she wasn’t alone in overthinking things. “I’m not going anywhere.” And the promise fell so easily from her lips.

It might’ve been too soon if it were any other relationship, if it weren’t _them_. But Alex knew she had a tendency to fall fast and go a little crazy… It seemed Sam did too. Maybe they were pretty perfect for each other?

“I don’t wanna pressure you, Alex.” Sam’s hand fell over to the agent’s knee. “Cause I am really into you, but Ruby is my _whole world_.”

Alex placed her hand on top of Sam’s. She sympathized with Sam’s fears completely; if she were a mother, she would be reluctant too… And while anything could happen and there were no guarantees that they would work out, Alex knew “I wanna be here for you and Ruby.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you.” Then she squeezed her knee.

They pulled up at the restaurant and as soon as Sam parked, she looked over at Alex and smiled. “Well now that _that’s_ out of the way…”

Alex gave her a goofy grin, “Let’s go have dinner.”

“Yes please,” She joked and squeezed her knee one last time before they exited the car. They bumped into each other and Sam’s arm snaked around Alex’s waist. “You would not believe how hungry I am.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Sam’s shoulder. “We’re at the right place then.”

* * *

Their dinner was spent talking and laughing and holding hands on the table, while consuming wine and delicious food. The pair didn’t stay at the restaurant long, though they could’ve spent the entire night sharing stories about themselves and asking questions, but Sam had to return home to check on Ruby. So ignoring Sam’s protests, Alex paid for their meals and they were soon on the road back to the Arias house.

Sam’s hand settled on Alex’s thigh and her thumb brushed over her jeans. “Were you going to stay tonight?”

And Alex really wished she could, but she had switched shifts at work for their date. “I’ll see you Friday?” She suggested instead.

“Don’t wanna give it up on the first date?” Sam teased, her hand roamed to the inside of Alex’s thigh for a moment.

“Something like that,” Alex laughed. Sam pat her leg and then stilled her hand in a less compromising location, so Alex soothed her worries. “No, I want to but I have an overnight shift.”

“Oh okay.” Sam nodded in understanding.

When they arrived at the house, Alex walked Sam up to the door. She admired how beautiful Sam looked in the light of the front porch for a moment.

“This was fun,” Alex said with a smile.

Sam matched her smile, “It was.”

Then she reached out and grabbed Alex by the front of her leather jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. Alex moaned a surprised noise into her mouth before wrapping her arms around Sam. They kissed long and slow until time and temperature had them parting. Sam stepped back, her hands still fisted with Alex’s jacket, and Alex cupped a hand on Sam’s cheek. Brown eyes gazed contently into the other's and she tucked long hair behind Sam’s ear.

A gleam of metal and gemstone caught her eye. Alex’s heart warmed, noticing the earrings she bought her for Christmas. “You’re wearing them…”

“Of course,” Sam leaned in to kiss her. Her cold hands buried into Alex’s jacket and she held her hips. “Will you wear your collar when you answer the door on Friday?”

Alex felt a blush crawl over her cheeks. They had texted (sexted) extensively about the implications of this fun new direction they headed towards. The collar was a request from Sam that Alex trust her, relinquish control to her…

There was a spark of arousal between her hips and she let out a nervous chuckle. “Yes.”        

Sam kissed her again, their slightly chapped lips moved slow against the other’s. She pulled back, eyes soft, and said “See you Friday.”

“See you,” Alex sighed, “Good night.”

“Text me when you get home.” Sam squeezed her hips one more time, kissed her goodnight, and they finally stepped back from each other.

Shivering in the cold, they couldn’t stall their goodbyes any longer. When Sam stepped inside and gave her one last smile before the door closed behind her, Alex _really_ wished she didn’t have to work tonight.

* * *

_“On my way ;)”_

A grin spread over Alex’s face as she read Sam’s text. She left her phone on the coffee table and went to her bedroom to grab the collar from the bedside table. She turned it in her hands, a fresh wave of nervousness and excitement flowed through her.

The black leather collar was very soft. It had a buckle in the back and an o-ring, where a leash could be connected, in the front. She hadn’t tried it on yet, wanting to wait for tonight.

She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror as she unbuckled the collar. She wrapped it around her neck, tried the different sizes until she found the right one, snug but not too tight. The leather felt amazing against her skin. After locking the buckle, she twisted it around her neck so that the metal ring was in the front.

 _Fuck_.

Taking in her reflection, she had to admit she looked damn good. She ran her fingers over the collar, the cold metal of the ring almost jarring.

Alex felt a little relieved to give up control to Sam. Sure, she had a fondness for teasing her, seeing the woman need _her,_ but she wanted to _submit_ to Sam. The woman had been nothing but amazing as she patiently guided her through the last couple of months, letting Alex call the shots. But after Sam had trusted her to tie her up when they admitted their feelings for each other…

This change felt all too right.

Alex flitted back to the living room and she settled on the couch. She grabbed her phone and had barely started playing a game to distract herself when there was a knock on the door.

She blew out a breath as she stood, stomach churning with giddy anticipation. She looked through the peephole to be sure, grinning at the sight of Sam in the hallway. She opened the door, “Hey,”

“Hey,” Sam’s eyes flicked down, no doubt to the black collar contrasting against Alex’s pale skin. She entered and slid out of her shoes while Alex locked the door behind her.

Alex leaned against the back of the door, palms flat against the wood. Sam turned and reached a hand up to thread a finger through the ring on Alex’s collar. Alex gasped quietly as Sam’s eyes turned dark with desire.

“That’s a good look for you, Alex.” Sam murmured, gently yanking Alex closer so their lips could crash together.

Alex gripped the woman’s arms and sighed into the kiss. Sam’s finger unwound from the ring to burrow between the collar and Alex’s neck, making sure it was loose enough. When they parted for air, the affection in Sam’s eyes melted Alex.

“Do you like it?”

Alex blushed, “Yeah,” She cleared her throat. “It’s pretty comfortable.”

Sam fingered the collar again, “And you’re okay with this, babe?”

“Absolutely.” She trusted Sam, reveled in the woman’s _want_.

At her nod Sam kissed her, hands slipping down to grip either side of Alex’s ribs. She stepped forward and Alex fell back onto the door. So, they weren’t even going to _pretend_ they didn’t desperately want each other- god, it was going to be an enjoyable night.

Sam didn’t waste any time stripping Alex down to just her boy shorts. Alex’s brain was in a hazy, lust filled blur. Every kiss, every sound, every touch sent her further into the blissful state of mind. Sam pushed off of the door and they stumbled backwards, lips connected and arms tangled.

Then, instead of trying to make it across the room to the bed, Sam led them to the couch. They disconnected just long enough for the CFO to plop down on the middle cushion and tug Alex into her lap. Alex straddled her and kissed her fiercely and her hands tangled in Sam’s soft hair.

As they made out, mouths parting to deepen the kiss, Sam’s hands roamed over the smooth skin of Alex’s back. At the first drag of Sam’s fingernails, Alex clenched her eyes shut and she broke the kiss, arching. She dove back down to connect their lips and delighted in the woman’s sighs.

Sam’s hands slithered the rest of the way down Alex’s back, stopping to grope the agent’s ass. Alex sucked in a breath through her nose, sat up on her knees, and pulled Sam’s hair back so they could continue kissing in the new position. She felt fingertips slide along the back of her underwear causing her to moan.

While one hand traveled around to Alex’s hips, the other stayed to massage Alex’s ass. The DEO agent moved to grip Sam’s shoulders and she had to break the kiss at the first touch of Sam’s fingers teasing over her mound.

“Sam…” Alex’s dull nails dug into the silky material of Sam’s blouse.

Alex moaned when Sam kissed her collarbone then down to her breast, while her hand trailed up the inside of Alex’s thighs. Her body was aflame with Sam’s mouth on her nipple, a hand squeezing her ass, her fingers rubbing against her clit…

“Oh, fuck.” She whined.

Sam pulled her mouth away to laugh quietly as she pushed Alex’s underwear aside to drag two fingers to her entrance. She gathered the wetness on her digits before sliding back up to circle Alex’s clit. Sam bit at the center of Alex’s chest, while the agent rocked her hips against her fingers.

Alex’s jaw clenched, trying to choke back her moans of pleasure as Sam quickly worked her up to an orgasm. Her legs shook, nearing the edge, and Sam’s mouth suckled the bite between her breasts. Sneakily, the hand on her ass skirted dangerously low. At the foreign sensation of a finger pressing against her back entrance, Alex tensed and let out a groan as she came.

Alex collapsed onto Sam’s lap and panted into the woman’s neck. She blushed hard, mortified at her reaction to _that_. But Sam’s arms wrapped around her, held her tight, until Alex relaxed and melted into her.

“You good?” Sam asked, her breath hot on Alex’s shoulder.

The DEO agent gave a shaky laugh in response. She barely managed to croak out an affirmative, since she was still coming down from her orgasm and the lingering embarrassment. She’d never been touched there, considering it was somewhat taboo, but _god damn._

Sam rubbed her back again before her arms unwound and her hands fell to Alex’s sides. The woman carefully maneuvered Alex to sit on the couch. Alex closed her eyes and nuzzled into Sam’s shoulder, one hand still tangled in the woman’s hair and the other fell to stroke over her hipbone.

She bit back a noise of protest when Sam slowly stood from the couch. “Alex,” Her tone commanded the agent to open her eyes again.

Sam smiled mischievously down at the dazed woman. She untucked her white blouse from her dark jeans first, then she slowly slid the hem of the shirt up. Alex struggled not to let her jaw drop as the expanse of tanned skin on the woman’s toned midsection was revealed. She ogled the lacy bra Sam wore before she was distracted by the lean muscles of her arms as the shirt was lifted above her head and cast aside.

Next Sam’s long, lean fingers went to undo the belt around her jeans. She unbuttoned the pants and slid the zipper down. It was almost torturous how leisurely she fit her fingers into the sides of her jeans and pulled them down her legs. Alex wanted to tell her to _hurry up_ , she wanted to reach out to do it herself, but she was entranced when Sam’s hands went behind her back.

With the bra unclasped, Sam teasingly slid the straps down until it fell to the ground. Alex drank in the vision, holding back a whimper as Sam cupped her breasts and then rolled stiff nipples between her fingers. The CFO winked at Alex and then _finally_ reached down to removed her underwear.

Alex bit her lip. Sam was _so_ beautiful, so insanely beautiful…

Sam motioned for her to stand, “Off the couch for a second.”

The DEO agent stood on unsteady legs and went to touch Sam, but the woman shook her head. Sam went to the end of the L-shaped couch and sat on the edge, legs spread invitingly. “What-“

“Okay, come here.” Sam reached a hand out in her direction, “Then get on your knees.”

Alex obeyed; she made sure not to trip over Sam’s clothes on the floor and then she settled on her knees in front of Sam, her palms cupping the woman’s knees. Sam’s eyes were tender and questioning, checking in with her. Alex smiled and her fingertips dug into the skin at the top of Sam’s knees.

Sam lifted a hand to caress Alex’s cheek before tucking short hair behind her ear. Alex leaned into the touch and shifted on the wood floor.

Alex ran her hands up Sam’s thighs and gripped the woman’s hips. She kissed down Sam’s midsection and bent lower to place her mouth over Sam’s mound. Her tongue flicked over Sam’s clit then lapped down to the woman’s dripping entrance. The hand in her hair yanked her closer; Alex moaned, pleased by the woman’s scent and taste.

Alex slipped her tongue in and out of Sam’s sex, while the hand on the back of her skull directed the pace. When Sam’s hips started to roll up into her mouth, Alex brought a hand over to rub the woman’s clit in time with each lap of her tongue.

“That’s it, Alex.” Sam hissed out before she fell back onto the couch, but still propped up by her forearm.

Alex squeezed Sam’s hip at the praise. She swirled her tongue inside of Sam, doubling the speed of her thumb against Sam’s clit. It wasn’t long before Sam’s walls fluttered around her tongue and she came with a sigh, the woman’s grip in her hair borderline painful as she continued to tongue-fuck her.

Sam sighed again and Alex finally stopped and sat back on her legs. Her knees were starting to hurt, but she couldn’t even care when she saw the satisfied look on Sam’s face. The woman’s brown eyes were half glazed over already.

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Sam suggested.

Alex stood, loving how Sam’s hands held her hips to steady her. They went to the bed and fell into it, arms wrapping around each other. Laying down, Alex felt boneless. Sam settled on top of her and the woman’s weight was comfortingly grounding.

“You did so good, Alex.” Sam said before kissing her and Alex smiled against her lips. Then the CFO pulled back, eyes half-lidded. “How are you so beautiful?” She pecked a kiss to her lips again, “How did I get so lucky?”

The whispered words caused a blush to crawl over Alex’s face. “No way, I think I’m the lucky one.”

Sam shifted to lay pressed against Alex’s side. Her hand came up to rest at the top of Alex’s chest, her fingers ghosting over her throat and the collar. She kissed Alex’s shoulder and then asked, “Can I take this off?”

She breathed out a “Yeah.”

Sam leaned up to press a kiss to the side of her throat, above the collar, before she moved to gently twist it around and unbuckle it. Alex took it off and placed it back on her bedside table; she already couldn’t wait to wear it for Sam again.

Then the CFO scooted up to kiss her neck. She sucked on the skin, nipping lightly, and Alex tilted her head to offer more of her throat. Sam took the offer; she left wet, red marks all over Alex’s neck while Alex enjoyed the attention.

The DEO agent nearly fell asleep as Sam continued her ministrations, despite the way her body pleasantly smoldered with arousal. By the time Sam settled against her again, finally placated at her claims littering Alex’s neck, they barely had to pull the covers over their bodies before they were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a fun and safe New Year's Eve!


	7. Stay Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies, another party, and a New Year's kiss~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...
> 
> Belated New Year's chapter~
> 
> Also, lmfao, the only chapter without smut.

Alex awoke before her alarm for work. Still groggy from sleep and incredibly comfortable, she didn’t want to get up just yet. She cuddled closer into Sam’s hold and laced their fingers together over her stomach.  Her neck felt a little weird, the skin unusually rawer than normal after their nights together, but the feelings wasn’t too distracting. She rubbed the side of her face into her pillow and almost succumbed to sleep again-

But then her alarm went off.

She groaned quietly, muffled slightly by the pillowcase. She realized her stupid phone was still in the living room from last night, so she was forced to shift out of Sam’s hold and leave the comfort of her bed. She stumbled down the couple of steps from her bedroom and sighed as she turned off the noisy alarm. She ran a hand through her hair, mentally shaking off the sleep; she had a long day at work to look forward to…

Alex heard Sam’s tired exhale from the other room, followed grumbling of being awake so early. The DEO agent smiled fondly, amused.

“Sorry, you can go back to sleep.” She offered as she picked up her discarded shirt from yesterday off of the floor and shrugged it on. “I still need to take a shower.”

She gathered the rest of the clothes from the floor and carried them back to the bedroom. Alex nearly dropped the pile when she looked over at Sam in her bed, the woman had sat up but didn’t bother pulling the sheets up to cover her chest. Though she _knew_ Sam’s body intimately, the sight still made her heart beat fast and she nearly tripped up the stairs.

She didn’t expect Sam’s eyes to widen comically, when she deposited the clothes on the edge of the bed. Alex gave her a curious look, “What?”

“I-“ Sam gave a short laugh. “I might’ve gone a little overboard last night.” She touched her neck for reference.

The DEO agent rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. She remembered now, how Sam had made her feel _so_ good lavishing her neck with attention, and she could only imagine the damage the woman had left… Still, Sam often left hickeys and bite marks over her body so this was nothing new.

Alex leaned across the bed to press a lingering kiss to Sam’s lips. “That’s okay.” She assured as she pulled back.

Sam raised an eyebrow, smiling nonetheless. “I’m gonna go get us coffee and breakfast before you look in the mirror...”

Alex scoffed and turned towards her closet to grab her work clothes. “How bad could it be?” But when she reached a hand up to the side of her neck, she flinched at how tender the skin still was.

“I’ll stop by the store to buy cover-up too.” The CFO promised as she dressed quickly.

Alex chuckled and headed towards the bathroom. She shook her head at Sam’s frantic retreat, the woman had gathered her purse and keys in record time.

Then Alex flicked on the lights to the bathroom and saw the hickeys covering her neck. “Holy fuck Sam!”

Sam bolted out and the apartment door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Alex was in the middle of training new recruits in hand-to-hand combat when J’onn interrupted about a hostile downtown. The newbies were dismissed and she walked with the man to the armory. As they passed through the hallways, she noticed a severe lack of fearful glances that she would normally receive from the other agents. Her face hardened at the first _smile_ ; she didn’t know what was going on with her colleagues. She could usually count on their terrified faces for entertainment and a confidence boost…

She didn’t have time to try to understand their strange behavior though. J’onn gave her the details of the attack, shoved a gun into her arms once they reached the armory, and they set off to take the hostile down.

Saving the world from rogue aliens became a little more stressful once her sister joined in on the fighting, but she loved the danger and thrill of her job almost as much as she loved feeling useful.

After apprehending the hostile, Alex turned in her gear and was walking back to her lab when Agent Davis approached her- the man had worked for the DEO for almost a year now. He usually kept a respectful distance and had never spoken to her before, so she didn’t know what caused his sudden bravery.

“Yes, Davis?”

Davis, who had been part of her strike team on today’s mission, grinned down at her. “That was impressive, Danvers.”

“Thanks?” She was a little annoyed at the way he was leering at her. “Was that it?”

“Also wanted to say,” He held up his palm for a high-five. “Congrats on getting laid.”

_Oh hell no._

Like lightning, she lashed out and grabbed his thumb, bending it back to the point of almost snapping the bone. In the next second, she had him shoved against the wall by her forearm. He still had the _audacity_ to look amused.

“What did you just say?” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“Danvers! Davis!” J’onn’s voice barked through the hallway.

Alex stepped back from the agent. She huffed out a breath as she fixed her shirt indignantly. She didn’t know _how_ Davis could’ve known. After her first time with Maggie, she knew better than to bounce happily at work…

_So, what the fuck?_

J’onn moved between the two agents and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s going on here?” He demanded.

“Nothing, sir.”

But she watched her father figure narrow his eyes at Davis, probably reading his mind. He frowned and grabbed the man by his arm, “We’re going to visit Pam in HR, Davis.”

The agent gave him a confused look. “Sir?”

J’onn pulled him away from the wall, “I do not tolerate sexual harassment.”

Then J’onn turned to her. The way his intense gaze met hers and then flicked down to-

_Oh._

It all clicked. Alex nervously ran a hand through her hair and tried to _nonchalantly_ cover the side of her neck with her palm.

“Danvers, focus on your lab work today.” J’onn said. “I want an updated report on my desk by the time you leave.”

“Yes sir.”

Alex walked down the hallway like that, with her hand covering her neck, and glared at anyone that gave her a weird look. As soon as the doors to her lab closed behind her, she took out her phone and opened the camera app.

She groaned. _Of course_ the make-up had smeared off… She winced when she realized the hickeys had probably been visible while she trained the recruits too. Fuck, there goes her whole badass image.

She grabbed her work bag off of her desk and dug around for the cover-up. At this point, maybe she could stop at the med-bay to take some regeneration pills instead; J’onn would probably let her... She snorted, imagining _that_ conversation with the man.

She was in the middle of applying more make-up when Kara barged in, “Alex, I need- what are you doing?”

Alex quickly turned her head away from her, “Uh, nothing.”

But her sister used her superspeed and was by her side in a second. Kara’s mouth fell open in surprise as she looked at the half-concealed bruises. “Rao! Alex!” She frowned, confused. “Wait, I didn’t even see the alien attack you.”

“It did. It totally did.” Then, already flustered, Alex continued. “Yep, when you weren’t looking.”

Kara raised a disbelieving eyebrow and challenged. “When I wasn’t looking?”

“Mhmm…” She couldn’t _quite_ meet her sister’s eyes.

Regardless, Kara’s suspiciousness melted into concern. She hugged her then. “I’m sorry, Alex. Guess I need to pay more attention on the field…”

Alex cringed in her sister’s hug, feeling equal parts guilt and relieved that Kara fell for the lie. Still, she wrapped her arms around Kara. “Uh, so what did you come in here for?”

“Oh, right!” Kara released her and smiled wide. “Lena and I are gonna watch Ruby tonight. So, I kind of need to cancel our plans for binge-watching The Crown.”

Alex nodded. “That’s fine, Kara.”

“Cool, thanks Alex.” Kara started to leave but the turned back and pointed a finger, “Are you coming to Lena’s New Year’s Eve party tomorrow?”

“Yeah, for sure. I’ll be there.” She and Sam had already made promises to the Superfam; they couldn’t skip out on this party.

Kara shot her a smile, “Awesome, it’s gonna be so much fun.”

Alex sighed when Kara exited her lab. That was too close, she didn’t know what she would’ve done if her sister hadn’t believed her. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the half-covered marks to send to Sam.

_“Almost punched a coworker today because of your hickeys. Kara saw them too.”_

She finished covering them up as her phone buzzed with a new message.

 _“Whoops ;)”_ Then a second message came through. There was a kissy face emoji along with, _“They look perfect on you though.”_

And Alex grinned; she couldn’t agree more.

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

After being cleared, Alex was escorted up to Lena’s penthouse by security. The large body guard knocked on the door and then stood with her hands clasped in front of her, while Alex waited awkwardly beside the woman. Luckily the door flew open a second later, party music flooding into the hallway.

“Agent!” Lena greeted with a slight flush on her cheeks. She waved off the bodyguard and motioned for Alex to enter. “So glad you could make it!”

“Hey,” Alex smiled and walked in and _holy shit_ \- Lena’s penthouse was impressive, sleek and modern yet dark as she expected of the Luthor. The colorful streamers and festive banners were the only things out of place. “Nice décor, Lena.”

The CEO laughed, “Kara did everything,”

Alex wasn’t surprised. She took off her jacket and Lena, the elegant host, went to put it in the coat closet. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Agent.”

The Kryptonian was sitting on the plush, white couch with Winn and James. By the blush tinting her face and the way she was howling with laughter, Alex could only guess her sister was _a lot_ drunk. Then Kara saw her and practically jumped off of the couch.

“Alex!” She squealed and hugged Alex tight enough that her back popped. She pulled back when Alex groaned in pain through her laugh. “Oh, sorry!”

The DEO agent shrugged off her concern. She grinned at her sister instead and squeezed her arm playfully, “Kara, are you drunk?”

“Probably…” Kara giggled.

“I might have purchased a few bottles of alien liquor from M’gann for tonight.” Lena said, kissing Kara on the cheek.

Kara gave her a lovesick look, “Isn’t she the best?”

Alex’s gaze went skyward as she pretended to be exasperated by the two women. Winn and James joined them then. James didn’t appear nearly as drunk as the tech nerd.

“Let’s all take a shot!” Winn suggested, bouncing in place. Kara followed his cue and started jumping enthusiastically.

“Alright!”

At least Alex wouldn’t have to worry about Kara’s disapproving frowns tonight- her sister was _encouraging_ drinking. All the more reason to go hard.

There was a bartender stationed in Lena’s kitchen. This entire section of the penthouse had walls made of glass and Alex admired the view of National City as the bartender poured the group of friends their shots- a special shot of something blue for Kara.

They clinked their shot glasses together before downing the liquor. As with any expensive vodka, it went down smooth though tasting of rubbing alcohol.

“Do you know if Sam will be joining us tonight?” Lena rested against the kitchen island, eyebrow quirked in question.

Alex tried to ignore the knowing look. She shrugged, “I think so?” But of course she knew the CFO would be arriving shortly based on the text she had received a couple of minutes ago. She ordered another drink from the bartender, since she had a feeling she would need it soon.

“Aww! Yay!” Kara side-hugged Alex, “We’re all paired off!”

Alex frowned and took the prepared glass the man had set in front of her. “What?”

“Lena and I,” Kara kissed her girlfriend’s shoulder. “James and Winn,” The two guys grinned and they looked damn adorable in matching sweaters. “And then you and Sam!”

“Paired off for _what_ though, Kara?” She didn’t think she could handle drunk charades tonight.

Her sister waved a hand over to the TV stuck to the farthest wall of the penthouse. On the screen was a New Year’s countdown clock, it read: 3 hours, 5 minutes, and 27 seconds. “New Year’s kiss! Duh!”

Alex’s eyes widened, _“Kara!”_

She took a large gulp of her drink as everyone laughed. Lena put a hand on her arm, “It’s alright, Agent.”

“Ruby told us _all about_ your date with Sam.” Kara finished for her girlfriend.

Their smirks made Alex blush. “It wasn’t a date.” She lied. She was already halfway through her drink and the bartender sympathetically began preparing another.

Then there was a knock on the door. “Must be your girl, Danvers.” James joked.

Alex struggled not to glower at the man as Kara practically skipped to the door.

“Time for another shot!” Her sister announced, pulling Sam into the room.

The CFO laughed, not at all bothered with Kara’s excitement. “Let’s do it!” She agreed. She walked over and hugged Lena.

“Hey James, Winn. Hey Alex,” Sam greeted

“Yo,”

“How’re you?”

“Hey Sam.” Alex couldn’t help the smile as Sam stood next to her, almost too close.

The bartender poured another round of shots and Alex, the professional alcoholic, knew the Superfam would be in trouble soon. They weren’t even _trying_ to pace themselves tonight. It was going to be hilarious to watch them go wild or fall asleep from drunken tiredness.

Sam wound an arm around Alex’s waist as the gang held up their shot glasses in celebration and threw back the shot. After, Alex leaned into Sam’s hold as the alcohol buzzed through her system.

Winn slammed his glass down back on the counter and let out a whoop. “Okay, who wants to play a game?”

Kara gasped, “Do you have any cards, Lena?”

“I believe so, love.” The curious look on her face was hard to miss.

James held a hand out, “We’re _not_ playing poker.”

“Nope,” Kara grinned, “Something even better!”

“Strip poker?” Sam guessed. Alex gently nudged her side with an elbow.

Then Kara burst, “Go Fish!”

Alex snorted.

Winn and James gave the Kryptonian an unimpressed look. “Okay, you ladies have fun with that.” Winn said, “I’m gonna go play Lena’s VR.”

Kara pouted for a second until Lena rubbed her back and said, “I’ll go get a deck of cards.”

The Kryptonian pulled Alex away from Sam by her arm, “You have to play, Alex.”

“Okay,” She laughed, “As long as we have drinking game rules for Go Fish.” She was led over to the wood dining room table and all but forced into a seat.

Kara sat on the opposite side, “I thiiiiink we can make up some rules.”

Alex’s eyes flicked over to Sam still in the kitchen, waiting on a drink. She smiled softly at Sam’s wink and then focused her attention back to Kara, who was smiling.

“Alex…” She sing-songed.

The DEO agent shook her head and deflected, “So what if we take a sip whenever you receive a card from someone else?”

“But for every time you have to ‘go fish’ you have to chug water.” Kara scowled at Alex’s scoff. “It’s important to stay hydrated, Alex!”

Lena returned with the cards and sat beside Kara. The Kryptonian shuffled messily as Sam took a seat next to Alex.

“Wait, what are we doing?”

So the bartender prepared more drinks (though it was hardly fair that Lena and Kara’s were fruity and light). And after a round of waters was given to the ladies they began the game.

Sam let her arm fall behind Alex’s chair; this did not go unnoticed by Lena. At every tease, either from Kara or the host, the pair would pause the game to go take a shot and then resume as though the women hadn’t said anything.

Intermittently, their playful banter about the game was interrupted by Winn’s terrified shrieks as he played a scary VR game. He looked more than a little ridiculous with the headset strapped on and holding his boyfriend’s hand.

They played Go Fish and Ride the Bus for almost an hour and a half before they were drunk and tired of cards. Alex propped her arm up on the table and rested her head in her palm, watching the guys play a first-person-shooter across the room. She felt Sam’s cold fingers gently pull the side of her black turtleneck away from her neck.

Alex hummed in question, but Sam seemed pleased with the quick glimpse. Apparently, they weren’t even trying to hide their relationship anymore with how handsy Sam was tonight. Alex didn’t mind, floating in an alcoholic haze; Sam’s touches felt almost like a tether keeping her grounded.

The rest of the party went by in a blur:

“Kara!” Winn complained, “You ate all the chips!”

“NoIdifint.” Kara said with her mouthful. The empty bowl in front of her was damning evidence.

At one point Lena and Kara were dancing to ‘their absolutely favorite song ever’ so Alex went to join the guys on the couch. Winn was passed out, drooling on James’s shoulder. The photographer handed off the controller to Alex.

She didn’t expect Sam to lightly tap her arm before settling into her lap. Alex jokingly let out an “Oof” as (her girlfriend?) Sam leaned back into her. “I can’t see by the way.” She said, Sam effectively blocking her view.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam chuckled and squished into the corner of the couch. She threw her leg over Alex’s in an effort to keep them physically connected. Alex reveled in the way the woman _couldn’t_ keep any distance between them tonight.

“Guys! Look!” Kara appeared behind them, holding something over their heads. “I found _mistletoe_.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Why do you still have that?”

“Who knows,” Lena said as she pulled Kara away from the two women. “Darling, we should leave them be.”

“But they’re just so cute together…”

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s mopey tone. Distractedly playing the video game, she wondered _why_ Sam was being so obvious. She glanced at Sam from the corner of her eye (causing her character to die on screen because she couldn’t look away), and decided the alcohol was to blame.

And then finally, it was almost New Year’s…

Even with Winn awake and slightly sick, they crowded at the bartender’s station again for one last shot of the year. They were probably all _well past_ their limit (enough so that none of them even noticed that the bartender had given them shots of water instead.)

But the countdown only had one minute remaining and Sam said, “I’m gonna go out on the balcony to watch the fireworks.”

Signaled with a hand to her back, Alex grinned at Sam’s slyness. “Oh yeah, that sound’s cool. I’ll join you.”

Kara started to sleepily follow them, but Lena caught her arm. “Why don’t we stay in here, love? It’s too cold.” The Kryptonian wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as though it was her mission to keep her warm _now_.

Alex ignored James’s wink and Winn’s wave.

But it wasn’t as though Alex was against her friends knowing. Sam would have to be the one to tell them, but the entire night the woman hadn’t tried to deny anything.

_Not even a hint of subtly either…_

Sam and Alex held each other on the private balcony. She was thankful that the glass wall didn’t extend all the way around the penthouse. Sam tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear and they rested their foreheads together. Alex couldn't believe how Sam made her feel... She basked in the bliss.

From inside, they heard their friends yelling, “FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE!”

They kissed, melting into each other. Alex sighed happily against Sam’s lips- this was her first New Year’s kiss and it was every bit as wonderful as she had imagined. Fireworks exploded in the distance, Sam’s arms wrapped around her holding her tight and keeping her warm-

“BUSTED.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:  
> Lena dragged Kara back inside, apologizing for her interuption. Sam and Alex, much to nobody's surprise, admitted they were dating. 
> 
> After a fun date annihilating Sam and Ruby at paintball, Alex asked Sam to _officially_ be her girlfriend. Ruby is thrilled with her new mom and likes to relentlessly tease Alex and Sam about how grossly in love they are. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Hilariously, this story went in a completely different direction than what that other person and I first dreamed up. I hope you've all enjoyed the fic! This is now the longest multi-chapter fic I've written yet >:O
> 
> I'm just so astounded at the following this gained, thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @whats-yer-offer to talk or send prompts~


End file.
